


MakoHaru Sex Adventures

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fingering, First Time Sex, Kink, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Tumblr Prompts, Voyeurism, don't even look for a plot or reason, makoharu nsfw prompts, nothing but porn, nsfw prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I opened my inbox to nsfw headcanons for MakoHaru and this is what I received.  Each chapter is a different prompt.  Some are fairly low key, some move towards kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> still taking MakoHaru porn headcanons? Haru really, really likes sucking the d and Makoto is kind of aggressive no matter what situation he's in so idk like he's into like kind of pulling Haru's hair roughly or something and dirty talk? and haru loves it? (omg i'm pretty sure i'm going to hell for wanting sweet, sweet Makoto to be aggressive as hell in bed...)

"God, Haru." Makoto whined as Haru’s fingers gently traced the skin around his groin.  His mouth hovered just above the head of Makoto’s cock, his breath hot against the skin.

Frustratingly slow, Haru opened his mouth, taking in Makoto little by little and never breaking gaze with his lover.  Makoto keened in the back of his throat, his fingers gently massaging the back of Haru’s head as he guided that delicious mouth lower.  Running his tongue across the delicate skin covering the vein, Haru closed his lips with a hum.

Watching Makoto come apart was one of his favorite things in the world.  He loved the way Makoto’s eyes dilated with the first lick across his slit; his heart raced as Makoto’s skin blossomed under a deep red blush, his lips caught between his teeth as he tried to hold back the noises he made.  Haru loved the feeling of Makoto hot and hard in his mouth, his hips trembling from resisting the temptation to thrust into Haru’s mouth.

What he loved even more was pushing Makoto to the very edge and making him take what he wanted.  Everyone knew Makoto to be a kind, gentle person but only Haru knew how aggressive and possessive he could become.  And it was no secret between the two that Haru found Makoto’s aggression in bed to be a huge turn on.

So Haru quickened his pace, his fingers finding all the spots that made Makoto twitch with need and make him lose control.

"Haru!" Makoto cried softly, burying his fingers in Haru’s hair and giving a hard tug.  Haru tried to gasp but with his mouth around Makoto’s cock, all he did was pull his boyfriend in deeper causing Makoto’s free hand to fist in the sheets. "Fuck!  Haru!  Just like that.  Suck it like that again."

Pulling away and wiping at his mouth, Haru smirked as he caught his breath, his other hand continuing to pump Makoto slowly.  With a growl, Makoto pushed Haru’s head back down until he opened his mouth and swallowed Makoto’s cock once more.  His head bobbed quickly under the pressure from Makoto’s hand, his jaw starting to hurt from the effort.

Makoto was close, he could feel it.  Forcing his jaw wider, Haru took Makoto even deeper and swallowed a few times to accommodate him.  With a harsh cry, Makoto held Haru’s head in place as he thrust once, twice and came into his mouth.

Carefully, Haru pulled away and swallowed, nuzzling against Makoto’s thigh as he came back down from his high. 

Not many people got to see this side of Makoto and Haru would do whatever it took to keep it that way.


	2. Moaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Makoharu headcanon is that Makoto moans. A lot. Especially when he's bottom (that's not even a pervy one, sorry...i-i I'll try to think of something lewder)

Makoto was always the more talkative and vocal between the two of them.  He was always filling their silences with simple conversation that never needed Haru to continue.  His voice was always soft and melodious; a continuous calming force in Haru’s life.  But when they were like this, with Makoto spread beneath Haru, begging and moaning for more, this was how Haru liked him best.

"Ah!  Haru!  Yes…yes…more like…AHH!" Makoto moaned into the pillow, arms trembling from supporting his weight.  Haru bent over his back and nipped at his neck, fingers tightening possessively around his waist.

He loved the way Makoto sounded when he was inside him.  It inspired a possessiveness in him that he never knew existed; to be the one to make Makoto come undone with a twist of his fingers or a flick of his tongue.  He took it as a challenge to see just how loud Makoto would scream when he came.

"Makoto." he panted into his lover’s ear, stilling his thrusts as one hand crept around Makoto’s waist to grip him tightly. "My name.  I want to hear my name."

Without waiting for a reply, Haru pulled back and thrust hard catching Makoto by surprise.

"Haru!" Makoto keened, his head thrown back as he moved to grip the headboard.  Haru thrust again and again, finding a pace that matched Makoto’s panting. "Haru…AH!  Haru, yes, yes, AH!"

It didn’t take long before Makoto was pushed over the edge, Haru’s name catching in his throat.  The sight of Makoto arching off the bed, arm and back muscles tensing and releasing as his orgasm racked his body was almost enough to push Haru over the edge, too.  Biting his lip, he gripped Makoto’s hips tighter and thrust hard, aware that he might be hurting Makoto but unable to stop.  The little mewling sounds Makoto made in sync with Haru’s thrusts were the last straw and Haru came with a hoarse cry, head dipping to rest on Makoto’s back.

Shakily, Haru pulled out of his lover and fell onto the bed beside him.  Lazily, Makoto brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.  Drifting asleep, Haru couldn’t help but think that Makoto was a piece of forbidden fruit he’d never get enough of.


	3. Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh...One of them using a vibrator on the other? Is that too kinky? :P

If there was anything Makoto loved doing, it was making Haru lose control.  There were many methods he could use to make this possible but by far, his favorite was using the vibrator they had found.

It had been a joke at first; something they had seen and said “just for emergencies.  If one of us is away for too long”.  But after they had tried it out the first night, Makoto knew it wasn’t just going to be for emergencies.  And so it was that one night, after a few too many drinks and long, deep kisses, Makoto had Haru pinned to the bed with one hand and the vibrator in the other. 

"Ma-Makoto!" Haru’s breath hitched, his hips jerking up as Makoto lazily drew the vibrator across his stomach and around his groin.  He like the way Makoto twitched as he brought the toy closer and closer to his erection only to pull it away and listen to Haru moan.  It was heady, being able to draw those noises from his lover.

"Be patient, Haru." Makoto chuckled and leaned forward to bite at his neck.  Haru’s arms tense in reply but he kept them still, holding the headboard with a white knuckle grip.

"Stop teasing. Just…ahh….just do it." Haru shifted his hips to emphasize his point.  Makoto just smirked and moved the vibrator slowly down the inside of one thigh.  Haru bit his lips enough to nearly draw blood before he begged, "Please."

Deciding he had drawn it out enough, Makoto turned the toy off and reached for the lube.  He took his time prepping his boyfriend, nipping at his hips and thighs as he did.  Finally, when Haru had grown accustomed to the stretching and was starting to push at Makoto’s chest with his feet, Makoto spread an ample amount of lubricant on the toy and pushed it in.

Haru gasped, his stomach tensing for a moment as Makoto gently rubbed his stomach.  Once he let out a shaky breath and nodded, Makoto pushed the button and turned the toy on low.  Haru’s toes curled around Makoto’s shoulders as his body twisted on the bed.  One hand released it’s grip on the headboard which he brought to his mouth to bite.  Makoto smiled and hit the button again, turning the toy up to a medium setting. 

"Ahhhh!   Unnnnn…Makoto." Haru moaned, gazing through hazy eyes at his boyfriend, lips slack and red from where he bit them.  Licking his lips, Makoto leaned forward and took all of Haru’s erection in his mouth, sucking in time with the thrusts of the vibrator.

Haru cried out, his legs tensing for a moment before his hips jerked forward as he released.  Smiling, Makoto pulled away as Haru finished, carefully turning the vibrator off as he pulled it out.  Yes, this was definitely not being used for just emergencies


	4. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon is that Makoto is possessive in the extreme. but he doesn't like being that way, so he does his best to never act on it, but sometimes he slips a little~ not that Haru has any complaints about it, of course

"Nanase-kun!" Haru turned and waited as a familiar looking girl came running up to him.  He knew Makoto had turned and was waiting next to him; he could feel his curiosity in the way he leaned to one side.

The girl - Haru thought he should probably know her name - stood nervously before him.  In her hands was a small bag filled with what Haru assumed were sweets; most likely chocolates.  She bit her lip, her eyes flicking nervously between him and Makoto.  Realizing she was waiting for him to say something, he sighed mentally.

"Yes." Something in his stomach recoiled at the idea of having to sit through a confession with Makoto next to him.  It wasn’t something he enjoyed either way but he felt worse when Makoto had to experience it as well.

"Please take these as…as a token of…my…affection…" The girl started strongly but was mumbling towards the end of her confession.  Her face was bright red as she tried to hide behind her outstretched arms.  Biting back an irritated sigh, Haru reached out and accepted the bag.

"Thank you but I’m not looking for a relationship." He glanced at the girl to see her nod in understanding.

"I understand.  I just…I wanted you to know…" Smiling shyly, she started to back away, her eyes glistening.  Haru felt Makoto’s presence at his side.  His skin tingled.

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile before resuming his walk home with Makoto.  Glancing towards his boyfriend, Haru noticed the way Makoto’s jaw clenched and unclenched.  His heart rate picked up.

Their walk home was uneventful save for Makoto brushing against Haru more often than normal.  When their hands touched, he could feel the tension of Makoto’s fists; knew that his fingernails were digging into his skin enough to leave marks.  His skin tingled as they waited at a crosswalk and Makoto pressed against him from behind, his fingers catching in Haru’s shirt sleeve and tugging him back.  His breath quickened as they walked up the stairs to the shrine and completely ignored stopping at Makoto’s house.  By the time they made it to Haru’s place, he was already half hard and trembling.

The door shut quietly behind them as they toed off their shoes and dropped their bags.  Then, without a word of warning, Makoto had Haru pinned to the wall, brushing their lips together in a brutal kiss.  Haru’s knees nearly gave out.

"Haru," Makoto’s voice was deep and slow, almost dangerous. "Haru, I don’t like it when other people notice you.  I don’t like it when people think you can be theirs."

Haru shivered and grabbed at Makoto’s shirt, bending his head to the side to allow Makoto access to his neck.  He bit his lip as Makoto’s teeth bit the skin beneath his ear, his tongue lapping at the bite mark.

"I don’t want you to look at other people the way you look at me.  Do you understand?" Unable to utter a word, Haru nodded, twisting his head so he could catch his boyfriend’s lips in another kiss.  Makoto pulled away and brushed the hair out of Haru’s face, cupping his cheek and forcing Haru to look up.

"Do you understand Haru?  You’re mine.  No one else’s." With a soft moan, Haru licked his lips and rubbed his hips against Makoto, never taking his eyes off Makoto’s face.

No one knew this side of Makoto.  The fierce, almost deadly possessive side he kept buried too well.  But occasionally, when someone looked or talked to Haru the wrong way, that possessive streak reared its head and it was all Haru could do to hold on and breathe.

But just as Makoto hid his possessive nature, Haru also hid his desire for it.  While he would never create a situation to bring out that side of his lover, he never failed to take advantage of the ones that did.  And so, he watched as Makoto’s eyes dilated, the green showing turning a deep, dangerous green, and craved the darker side of his boyfriend.

Growling, Makoto pulled on Haru’s hair, bearing his neck to his mouth.  He bit and sucked a red line down Haru’s throat, his tongue caressing the marks before moving on.  Haru groaned beneath the ministrations, his legs giving out fully and only staying upright by his grip on Makoto’s shirt.

His belt tightened for a moment as Makoto tugged it loose.  A second later, his pants and jammers fell to the floor and Makoto’s hands were on his hips.  Haru hissed as Makoto’s fingernails dug into his skin, his feet lifted off the ground as Makoto picked him up.  He could feel Makoto’s need but didn’t think about reaching to help.  Instead, he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and let his head fall back against the wall.

"Mine." Makoto almost snarled as he bit at Haru’s collarbone, his hands kneading Haru’s ass as he ground their hips together.  A moan was all Haru could reply as his fingers threaded through brown hair and pulled.

Somehow, Makoto managed to find a tube of lube - probably carried in his backpack just for moments like this.  He was quick and rough with his preparation and Haru bit his lip as he felt Makoto line up with his entrance.  He held still, though, not pushing forward as Haru whined and tried to force him in.

"Haru." Makoto gasped against his ear. "Haru…who do you belong to."

It was a demand more than a question and Haru knew he needed to answer but all he could think of was _yes, now, do it now!_   He moaned and tried to pull Makoto into him with his legs.  But Makoto wouldn’t move.

"Haru.  Who do you belong to." Cracking an eye open, Haru panted as he stared into his lover’s eyes.  He licked his lips and forced his throat to work.

"You.  Makoto." He swallowed thickly. "I belong to you."

Without warning, Makoto pushed himself inside Haru, catching him by surprise and ripping a indecent moan from him.  The pace was fast and hard and nothing like they had done before.  It was painful but felt so good.  Haru leaned against the wall, trying to brace himself from the force of Makoto’s thrusts.  Each stroke was met with a grunt from Makoto, his voice muffled against Haru’s shoulder as he bit down to leave another mark.

Sobbing with each thrust, feeling Makoto go deeper and deeper, filling him more than ever, Haru felt as if he were on fire.  He felt the heat begin to pool in his stomach, his muscles tensing a little more with each push.  Makoto’s rhythm became erratic, his fingers gripped Haru’s hips more tightly as he shifted them just enough so that now, with every stroke, he was hitting that spot that made Haru see stars.

With a wordless cry, Haru came suddenly, his hands releasing Makoto’s hair to grip his shoulders tightly.  He felt Makoto pant against his neck and thrust again and again and again until finally, he came inside Haru with a long, low groan. 

They tumbled to a heap on the floor, their limbs refusing to move as their bodies cooled down and heart rates returned to normal.  In the aftermath, Makoto would apologize profusely and swear it would never happen again.  But Haru would ignore it all because in the end, he belonged to Makoto and wanted him, possessive streak and all.


	5. Noisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for haru - oh so quiet, stoic haru - being unable to... contain his moansgroansGASPS when he and Makoto are gettin' bizaaay; and no matter how hard he tries to muffle them or to keep silent, he can't, and Makoto is the quieter one, mostly grunting and panting and low groans... (//_\\\\)

Sometimes, the way Makoto looked at him made Haru feel as if he was the only person that existed.  The way Makoto’s gaze caressed his face, his mouth partly opened as a smile curled his lips upwards.  It reduced Haru’s entire world to those beautiful shining green eyes and it was all he could do to think straight.  But at times when Makoto was looking at him like that and doing wonderful things with his hands to the rest of his body, Haru couldn’t find the energy to care about thinking.  Or worry about how loud he was.

"Uhh…yes, yes!  AH!  MAKOTO!" Haru cried, one hand clutching the headboard behind him while the other tightened around Makoto’s erection.  With a hiss, Makoto leaned forward and lazily drew his tongue down Haru’s neck, stopping to bit at his clavicle as he fingers danced around Haru’s groin.

Haru could feel Makoto’s wicked smile against his skin as his hand encircled Haru’s dick and slowly pulled up.  It was sweet agony the way Makoto’s fingernails trailed against his skin, sending shots of pleasure and pain through his groin and up his spine.  He panted loudly, his chest heaving with each breath and Makoto’s free hand traced up his side and across his back.

"Oh god, Makoto.  Don’t stop, don’t stop.  Ah!  AH! GOD you’re so good don’t stop, OH!" Releasing his grip on the bed, Haru grabbed Makoto’s neck and pulled his head up until he could capture his boyfriend’s lips in a searing kiss.  He could feel Makoto chuckle when he moaned loudly into his mouth.

"Haru," Makoto pulled away to nuzzle his neck, whispering in Haru’s ear as he did. "I love the way you sound."

"Yes!" Haru gasped as his head hit the wall.  Makoto’s fingers encircled him completely and his pacing picked up.  The way Makoto’s thumb slide over his head, slowly circling the slit and spreading his pre-cum was a sin.  His fingers almost pulsed around Haru’s erection, tightening and releasing in a way that turned Haru’s legs to jelly.

Weakly, Haru ran his fingers over Makoto’s dick, enjoying the feeling of him twitching in his hand.  Shifting forward, he reached down further until he could cup his boyfriend’s balls and gently massage them.  He smirked when he felt Makoto tense, his head falling forward to rest on Haru’s shoulder as his breathing hitched.  It was only for a moment before he recovered and with a shaky hand, cupped Haru’s cheek.

"Haru," His name was barely a whisper but it sent shivers down his back.  Suddenly needing to watch Makoto’s face as he came, Haru increased his pace, tugging a little harder with each pull.  Makoto grunted in response, his hand falling from Haru’s face.

Breathless, Haru watched Makoto’s eye dilate and a deep red flush crawl up his neck.  He licked his lips in anticipation when suddenly, he saw nothing but white.

"MAKOTO!" the name ripped from his lips as his back arched, the hand clutching Makoto’s neck clenching and his fingernails scraping across his skin.  He heard Makoto hiss but couldn’t care.  Whatever Makoto had done had felt _so good_ and he needed it again. “Again, again again again again again MAKOTO!”

His voice broke as he screamed.  There wasn’t an eternity hanging on that edge, waiting for the final push into orgasm.  There was only that blissful relief as he came into Makoto’s hand, his heart racing as he felt pleasure hit him in a wave.  His fingers tightened around Makoto’s erection and jerked providing enough friction to bring Makoto along with him.

There was no loud cry from his lover; no gasp or moan that let Haru know his boyfriend had come.  Instead, Makoto simply pressed his fore head to Haru’s and released a shaky breath.

As they came down from their highs, Makoto peppered Haru’s face with soft butterfly kisses as he weakly reached for a tissue or piece of clothing to clean them up.  Haru simply lay back upon the bed and let himself be pampered by his lover.  He would remind Makoto to get him a glass of water once his voice returned.


	6. Rim Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you still taking makoharu prompts? I just really want Makoto giving Haru a rim job

Haru was in the bathtub.  His head rolled towards Makoto as he opened the door and stepped inside.  Amused, Makoto leaned against the doorway and tried to blow the hair out of his face.  He had been calling for Haru for the past twenty minutes.  He already knew nothing could force Haru out of the tub on his own but he had hoped he wouldn’t have to fish the boy out of the water himself.

"Haru, you’re going to catch a cold if you stay in much longer." Makoto gently reprimanded as he stepped into the room, grabbing a towel as he did. "Com’on.  I already have the bedroom heated up so let’s get you dried off quickly."

Opening his arms, Makoto beckoned Haru out of the water and into the towel.  Refusing to give in, Haru sat in the water a moment longer before Makoto huffed out an exasperated _Haru_ and pouted.  With a smile, Makoto wrapped the towel securely around Haru and without any warning, picked his boyfriend up and carried him into the bedroom.  The glare he received was well worth it as he felt Haru slowly relax and almost melt into his arms.

Inside the bedroom, Makoto carefully lowered Haru to the floor but didn’t let him out of the towel.  Instead, with a hum of contentment, Makoto released the wrap just enough so he could start drying the boy inside.  Gently, he rubbed the towel over Haru’s shoulders, his fingers rubbing small circles across his skin.  Haru nearly purred and leaned into the motion.

Smirking, Makoto slowly worked his way down Haru’s body, paying special attention to the spots that made Haru moan and gasp.  He lightly rubbed at Haru’s stomach while he kneaded Haru’s back through the towel.  As he got closer to Haru’s legs, the towel opened more allowing Makoto a nice view of the red marks he had created on Haru’s already pink skin.  Licking his lips, Makoto knelt in front of Haru and nuzzled his stomach.

Lazily, Makoto pulled the towel over Haru’s ass, dragging his fingers behind the fabric.  Haru hissed as his fingers trailed close to his cleft, one finger sensually tracing the curve of his cheek as he continued down to dry Haru’s legs.  Makoto felt Haru’s arousal against his cheek and smiled.  As he finished Haru’s feet, he leaned back and smiled up at Haru, his mouth hovering in front of Haru’s erection.

"There," he breathed out, eyes glinting as Haru shivered, "all warm and dry, right?"

With a shuddering breath, Haru reached down and cupped Makoto’s cheek.  His fingers trembled as Makoto turned his face to kiss the palm of his hand.  Keeping his eyes trained on his lover’s face, Makoto sensually licked his lips, sticking his tongue out just enough to brush the tip of Haru’s erection.

Casually, Makoto opened his mouth and took in as much of Haru as he could manage.  He hear a soft grunt and Haru’s hand went slack at his side.  He pulled away almost leisurely, running his tongue up the underside of Haru’s erection before circling his head and running up the slit.  He could see the spasms in Haru’s stomach; Makoto smiled in contentment when Haru started threading his fingers through his hair.

One of the things Makoto loved most was being able to watch Haru unravel.  It was rare to see Haru express his emotion so openly and the fact that Makoto was causing his to react in such a provocative way made him hard.  Reaching down to adjust his own growing erection, Makoto accidentally grazed his teeth across Haru’s skin, making him jerk and thrust deeper down Makoto’s throat.  Gulping at the unexpected intrusion, Makoto pulled away while continuing to pump Haru with his free hand. 

"Unngh." Haru groaned wantonly, his fingers pulling Makoto’s hair.  Lifting his gaze, Makoto was greeted with a flushed boyfriend, his lips parted as he panted for breath and his eyes shut tight.  Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Makoto reached up and grabbed Haru’s hips to carefully guide him to the mattress behind them.

With a sigh, Haru lay back on the bed, covering his eyes with one arm.  While drawing nonsense designs on Haru’s hips and thighs, Makoto wet his lips before sucking on the head of his lover’s erection.  One slow suck at a time, Makoto took in a little more of Haru, graciously using his tongue to wet the skin as he pulled up.  Taking in the site of his boyfriend threatening to come apart, Makoto thought of something wicked.

"Haru," he crooned, his teeth nibbling at the taut skin of Haru’s hips. "Haru, I want to try something new."

The only reply we received was a breathy sigh and a jerk of Haru’s hips.

Giving Haru’s erection one last swipe of his tongue, Makoto bit and sucked his way down the inside of Haru’s thighs.  He gently parted Haru’s legs and pinned them apart with his elbows.  Makoto watched Haru’s face intently as he trailed his fingers down his thigh and towards his opening.  Haru’s breath hitched for a second when Makoto’s fingers slowly grazed over the muscle once, then again.

Gradually, Makoto licked down the path his finger had taken until his tongue glided right above his boyfriend’s entrance.  He heard the choked sound of Haru’s breathing right before a high pitch keen.

"Makoto." Haru’s voice strained, his body as tense as a rock.  Not answering, Makoto flicked his tongue against Haru’s entrance a few times, reveling in the way Haru’s voice broke. "AaaHHHH!!"

Encouraged by the reaction, Makoto took a long, slow lick with the whole of his tongue.  Haru’s legs kicked outward then back in, nearly hitting Makoto’s head.  Somehow, Haru’s toes curled in Makoto’s hair.  It was a strange sensation at first, but Makoto found it wasn’t too unpleasant.  Feeling more daring, Makoto varied the length and speed of his licks, sometimes pushing at the entrance with the tip of his tongue, sometimes pulling away and massaging with his fingers.

The intensity of Haru’s moans guided him to find new spots and try new techniques with his tongue.  He circled Haru’s entrance before carefully sliding one finger in and curling it.  Haru nearly jumped off the bed, his scream echoing through the house.  Satisfied with the response, Makoto tried again, using the knuckle of his other fingers to gently massage around the muscle.

Haru was quivering, his legs jerking occasionally, the sheets twisted in his clenched fists.  Taking pity on his boyfriend, Makoto lifted his head and sucked on the tip of his erection, hollowing his cheeks and pulling away slowly.  With a hoarse cry, Haru’s feet slammed into Makoto’s back as he arched off the bed, coming forcefully into his mouth.

Gathering the last drops, Makoto pulled away and swallowed before moving on to the mattress to curl up next to his exhausted lover.


	7. Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh, smutty headcanons! I think nothing gets Haru hotter than Makoto being brave and doing his best to control his fear while he tries to be intimidating/help someone/basically something that means confrontation/danger. And then afterwards Haru doesn't let Makoto go off alone to brood/recover/tremble in a little ball/whatever Makoto does after such a situation. Oh no, Haru grabs him and gives him the sloppiest, dirtiest, most enthusiastic blowjob ever. :DDDDD?

Makoto was thrumming with excess energy and anxiety.  Walking beside him was like being next to an electric box and feeling the electricity in the air.  It made Haru anxious and a little jumpy.  The rest of the walk home was the longest Haru could remember and by the time they reached his house, it felt as if his nerves were supercharged.

But it also made him more aware of Makoto’s presence, of the rhythm of Makoto’s breathing; the way he flexed his hands and arms and the way he jumped at the slightest sounds.  Being so tuned in to Makoto’s actions made his stomach flip and his mind narrow.  When the door shut behind them, it was like a flip switched in Haru and all he could concentrate on was the way Makoto’s muscles moved beneath his shirt as he removed his backpack.  He memorized the way Makoto’s pants tightened around his ass as he bent over to take off his shoes.  He wanted to map out the muscles on Makoto’s arms as he ran his hands through his hair.

That’s when he noticed it.  The slight tremor in Makoto’s hands when he gripped his hair; the way his breathing stuttered just slightly and his shoulders dropped.  Haru recognized the signs of Makoto withdrawing and shutting down and knew he probably needed the time by himself to think and calm down, but Haru was feeling a little selfish.  He wanted to make those muscles tremble in something other than fear.  He needed to unravel Makoto and then be there to bring him back together.

Makoto leaned against the wall and laughed nervously, his hands still buried in his hair.

“Just as I thought.  I’m really not good at that kind of stuff.” Haru shifted closer and ran his hands up Makoto’s side, beneath his shirt.  Gently, he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and kissed his collar bone.  Makoto inhaled sharply.

“I’m glad.” Haru murmured, moving his lips up Makoto’s neck slowly. “I like the kind, gentle Makoto most.  But I like being protected by Makoto, too.”

Fingers trailed lightly down Haru’s back as Makoto’s arms lowered to wrap loosely around him.

“I don’t like people treating you that way.  Bullying you because they think you’re different.” Little by little, the tension drained from Makoto’s shoulders. “I wish everyone could see what I see in you.”

Haru nibbled the area beneath Makoto’s chin, his fingers digging in just below his shoulder blades and forcing a hiss from his lover’s lips.  Humming with contentment, Haru stretched up and ran his tongue along the shell of Makoto’s ear, breathing on the wet skin as he whispered, “I need to thank you, then.”

“Uhhhnnn.” Makoto moaned, his head rolling against Haru’s, nuzzling the exposed neck. “Yeah, I think you should.”

Haru turned his head until his lips touched Makoto’s.  It was a gentle kiss at first with light, brief touches until Haru pulled Makoto off the wall and started pulling him towards the living room.  It was messy after that with their teeth gnashing together, tongues sliding wetly against each other, and their legs knocking together as they bumped their way through the entrance hall.  The way Makoto’s back moved beneath Haru’s hands had him moaning as he tried to spread his fingers wider to touch more.

He pulled away from the kiss, panting, trying to catch his breath and looked up to see Makoto lick his lips in a way that was entirely too obscene for someone so wholesome.  With a soft growl, Haru twisted them around until he could shove Makoto backwards and into an empty chair.  Makoto fell with a cry that quickly turned to a moan as Haru pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

“Haru.” His voiced deepened, sending a delicious shiver through Haru’s body.

Kneeling between Makoto’s knees, Haru watched his boyfriend’s face intently as his hands ran up Makoto’s thighs, his fingernails leaving red trails behind them.  Makoto shifted with a moan, spreading his legs further apart and reaching for Haru’s head.  Haru avoided his grasp by ducking his head and licking a thick, wet line up the inside of his thigh to his groin.  Makoto sighed and melted further into the chair, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes in bliss.

Smiling against his hip, Haru ran his hand over Makoto’s cock, encouraging him to a full erection.  His fingers rubbed the head, his thumb just barely running over the slit as he continued biting and licking at Makoto’s hips.  Once Makoto was fully erect, Haru lifted his head, sighed as he opened his mouth just above the head, and deep throated his boyfriend.  It was a talent that he discovered by accident one day when giving Makoto a blowjob and he loved taking full advantage of it.  The delicious choked sounds that Makoto made whenever Haru took him in fully made any small traces of discomfort worth it.

Pulling back with a loud, wet _pop_ , Haru licked his lips and smiled as his dazed lover.  Makoto’s eyes were glazed over, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in a way that was endearing but completely enticing.  Before Makoto could recover, Haru ran his tongue around the head of his erection, wetting the skin as much as he could.  His spit ran down Makoto’s cock and he chased it with his tongue, slurping obscenely when he got to the base.

“Huu—-ahhhhhh!” Makoto cried, his hands gripping the arms of the chair; his legs trembled on either side of Haru’s head.

Pinning down Makoto’s hips, Haru licked along the slit, breathing hotly on the wet skin before going down on him again.  Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard up Makoto’s entire length, letting his teeth barely graze the sensitive skin.  At the tip, he released the suction and ran his mouth down the thick vein on the bottom.  His fingers started tracing idle patterns on Makoto’s hips but kept a firm hold on him, making sure he couldn’t move.

“Haru, not fair.” Makoto whined as he reached for Haru’s face again.  Haru let him cup his cheek for a moment before he flicked his tongue over Makoto’s tip.  His tongue moved back and forth quickly before he bent back down.  He kept his pace slow at first, enjoying the feeling of Makoto twitching inside his mouth; his hands pulling at Haru’s hair as he tried to increase the pace.

Haru’s pants were beginning to get too tight and he attempted to shift himself to ease the pressure.  Instead, he rubbed himself too hard and moaned in pleasure, sending vibrations straight to Makoto’s groin.  Makoto bucked, shouting in pleasure as he thrust into Haru’s mouth.  Haru panted at he pulled away, wiping his mouth as he waited for Makoto to calm down.  Seeing Makoto flushed and spread before him made Haru eager to bring him to release.

Needing relief himself, Haru quickly unzipped his pants, pulling them and his shorts down enough to free his own aching erection.  At the first touch, he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.  But Makoto heard him.

Eyes flashing open, Makoto stared as Haru started to masturbate, his gaze never leaving Haru’s hand.  Makoto reached for Haru and, shivering in anticipation, Haru leaned forward until Makoto’s hands grabbed his head.  Their eyes locked for a brief moment and it was all Haru needed to know what Makoto wanted.  With a tiny nod, Haru let Makoto lower his head and hold him in place while Makoto fucked his mouth.

Haru groaned wantonly at the rough treatment.  His hand kept pace with Makoto’s thrusts, his breathing growing erratic as he tried to catch his breath.  Makoto was moaning loudly, chanting Haru’s name with each thrust, his fingers pulling Haru’s hair more tightly as his stomach tensed.  Opening his mouth wider, Haru managed to roll his tongue across Makoto’s head once more before his boyfriend came with a loud cry.  He waited until Makoto had finished before pulling away and swallowing, still pumping his own erection, getting closer to completion.

Without warning, Makoto pulled Haru off the floor and into his lap.  His hand wrapped around Haru’s as he pulled Haru down for a long, deep kiss.  The idea of Makoto being able to taste himself on Haru’s tongue was enough to send him over the edge.  He came with a soft grunt, spilling himself on his and Makoto’s shirts.

He stayed curled up next to Makoto in the chair for what seemed like hours afterwards, enjoying the feeling of Makoto’s hands lazily running up and down his back.  It was comfortable and safe in his boyfriend’s arm and he knew that would never change.


	8. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's one I haven't really read before: MakoHaru car sex? Or semi-public sex that's not in a locker room or pool? Your pick. :)

It had been a mistake.  A huge mistake beyond any mistake they had ever made but neither of them cared.  The tension and frustration had been growing between them for so long it had become palpable; Haru could taste it.  It seemed that he and Makoto couldn’t get a moment alone no matter how hard they tried and the lack of privacy was beginning to wear both of them thin.

So when the Tachibanas’ had invited him along on their annual camping trip, Haru hadn’t even thought about saying no. 

And that lead them to this moment - the huge mistake of a moment with Makoto desperately trying to hide the sounds of their moaning and movements while his family slept just feet away in another tent.  But Haru couldn’t bring himself to care.  It felt too good, having Makoto hot and hard against him, to worry about being caught.

"H-Haru!" Makoto panted into his ear. "Ungh…we can’t…uh…we need to stop."

The words rang hollow as Makoto continued to rut against Haru’s hip, his hands kneading Haru’s back in time with his thrust.  Being loud was something Haru had never worried about before but now, with Makoto moving so deliciously beneath him mixed with the sounds escaping his bit lips, Haru had a difficult time staying quiet.

He buried his mouth against Makoto’s neck, sucking and biting the skin as he moved with Makoto’s rhythm.  He couldn’t remember what had lead them from a make-out session to rutting against each other but he didn’t care either.  It felt too good to stop.  One hand reached between them and he grabbed Makoto’s erection, keeping rhythm with their thrusts.

Makoto let out a high pitch keen, his head slamming against the ground as he rocked into Haru’s hand.  His breath was hot against Haru’s cheek as he fought for breath.

"Haru!" he panted, turning his head, seeking Haru’s lips.  Bracing himself on one arm, Haru leaned over for a hard, harsh kiss.  Their rhythm picked up and Haru thumbed the head of Makoto’s dick, using the precum to ease the friction between them.

He heard movement in the tent next to them and his boyfriend froze, his eyes wide in fear.  They stopped for a minute, breath heavy between them as waited to hear any other sounds.  Haru’s hand continued lazily pumping Makoto, refusing to let the moment be killed.  When they were sure Makoto’s family had settled down, Haru picked up his speed.

He could feel Makoto’s stomach tensing and knew he was close.  With a low growl, Haru moved his hands and held down Makoto’s hips.  He quickened his pace, pushing Makoto into the slim mattress and bent over to bite his neck just below he ear.  Biting down on one hand, Makoto clutched at Haru’s back as he came, his hips jerking beneath Haru’s until he was spent.

Coated with Makoto’s cum, Haru slid against his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of Makoto twitching against him until he felt his stomach coil.  Biting the pillow Makoto laid on, Haru muffled his cries as he came.  Tired but satisfied, Haru carefully lowered himself to Makoto’s side, not bothering to clean them up.

Not a second later, the sound of the zipper opening on the other tent had the boys scrambling for their blankets, hoping that they had managed to stay undetected.


	9. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i ask for makoharu awkward first time sex or something like that ? *u*

Makoto stared transfixed at the sight of Haru perched across his lap, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  It wasn’t the first time he had seen Haru undress.  During their years together on the swim team they had even seen each other naked.  But the idea of what they were going to do made his heart pound.  Haru kept his head down, his cheeks flushed a light pink as he concentrated on his fingers working the buttons of his shirt.

Eager to touch and lick the skin Haru exposed, Makoto pushed up on his elbows, leaning forward to capture Haru’s lips in a kiss.  He moved too quickly, however, and was slapped across the face when Haru removed his shirt.  He sat there, stunned, as Haru cupped his cheek, eyes anxiously searching for signs of damage.

“Makoto!  I’m sorry.” The words rushed together. “I didn’t…are you okay?”

Makoto smiled and pulled Haru’s hands away, turning them over to kiss the palms.  Haru sighed and curled his fingers around Makoto’s.

“I’m fine.  Really.” When Haru looked towards him, Makoto leaned forward and caught his lips in a soft, tender kiss.  His heart raced as Haru sighed into the contact, his lips parting with a gentle prod from Makoto’s tongue.

Kissing Haru was always an amazing, heady experience.  He lips were soft and cool like the water he loved so much.  But his tongue was a sin that Makoto enjoyed too much.  Haru pushed forward and deepened the kiss, his fingers searching the buttons on Makoto’s shirt and tugging them free.  Makoto chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness as Haru undressed him.

As Haru pulled the shirt off Makoto, they fell back against the mattress.  Both boys groaned as their hips aligned and their growing erections rubbed together.  With a grunt, Haru broke their kiss to move to Makoto’s neck.  He bit at the tender spot beneath Makoto’s jaw, lips burning a trail down his neck before he sucked on Makoto’s clavicle.  Sighing in pleasure, Makoto threaded his fingers through Haru’s hair, massaging his scalp in encouragement as he nipped and licked and sucked his way down Makoto’s chest.

There was a heavy pause when Haru reached Makoto’s hips; this was as far as they had gone before and Makoto waited breathlessly.  Hesitantly, Haru lifted his head and looked at Makoto.  Biting his lip in anticipation, Makoto nodded.  With shaking fingers, Haru pulled at Makoto’s belt and then the zipper.  His fingers curled around the top of Makoto’s pants as he let out a shaky breath, watching Makoto through his eyelashes. 

Makoto giggled as Haru tugged, and tugged, and tugged at his pants.  His giggling turned to full laughter when Haru huffed, sitting back on his heels and blowing the hair out of his face.  He tried to stifle his laughter when Haru glared at him, but he couldn’t stop.

“I’m sorry!  I’ll stop, I promise!  It’s just knowing what you want…and that you want to see that” Makoto motioned casually towards his waist, snorting into his hand as he fought to control himself. “And…you look so upset…at my pants.  I’m sorry.  I know, it’s not funny.”

“Makoto.” Haru nudged at his hips. “Lift up.”

Makoto obeyed and lifted his hips, allowing Haru to pull his pants off.  His hands clenched in the bedsheets as he fought the urge to cover himself.  It was ridiculous; Haru had seen him naked plenty of times before.  This was completely different.  But the way Haru was looking at him, as if he was a pool on the first day of summer, helped him relax and keep his hands at his sides.

Hesitantly, Haru licked his lips, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he gripped Makoto’s thighs.  Bracing himself on his elbows, Makoto smiled gently as his boyfriend, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“It’s okay, Haru.  We don’t have to.”

“No!” Haru cried, startling Makoto. “I want to…do this.  I want to do this with Makoto.”

Without any warning, Haru opened his mouth and bent down to slip the tip of Makoto’s cock between his lips.  Caught off guard, Makoto shouted in pleasure and thrust his hips, pushing himself down Haru’s throat and initiating his gag reflex.  Pulling away, Haru turned his head and heaved off the side of the bed, fighting to catch his breath.  Mortified, Makoto struggled to sit up, catching his legs in the sheets and nearly tumbling off the bed.  With a groan, he buried his head beneath Haru’s pillows and wished he could disappear into the ground.

A moment later, still coughing as he recovered, Haru pulled at Makoto’s hands and removed the pillows from his face.  Unable to look his boyfriend in the eye, Makoto tried to turn his head away but was stopped when Haru placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  When he pulled away, Makoto could see the small quirk in Haru’s lips that let him know he was secretly amused.

“It’s okay, Makoto.  We can switch, if you want.” Releasing a shaky breath, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s back, enjoying the feeling of his lean muscles shifting, bunching and releasing, beneath his fingers.  Moaning into the kiss, Makoto rolled them over until Haru was beneath him, pinned firmly against the mattress.

Hissing, Haru rolled his hips upwards, trying to find friction and relief for his erection.  Chuckling softly, Makoto quickly scooted down the bed and fumbled at Haru’s belt.  His fingers felt thick and clumsy as he fought with the button and zipper on Haru’s pants.  Biting back a curse, Makoto tugged at Haru’s pants and only managed to get them to his knees before he froze.  Haru was laid out before him, his lips wet and red from their kiss; a deep red flush spotted his chest and neck while his hair was spread out on the sheets below him.  Reverently, Makoto leaned forward to brush his lips against Haru’s hips.

The noises that Haru made were absolutely obscene and should be made illegal as they encouraged Makoto to continue his path lower.  He gently pushed apart Haru’s legs and nipped at his inner thigh, his hands trembling as they gripped Haru’s hips.  With a shaky breath, Makoto licked his lips and looked at Haru’s erection.  His boyfriend was already very aroused, the head of his cock was nearly purple as a drop of pre-cum beaded on the tip.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Makoto stuck out his tongue and licked the drop away.  It felt strange to touch Haru that way; it felt strange to feel Haru against his tongue like that.  It wasn’t bad, Makoto thought as he rolled his tongue around his mouth.  Not bad, just different.  Almost rubbery in a way.  And hot.

When he looked at Haru, he was surprised to see his boyfriend biting his hand.  His eyes were shut tight and it looked as if he were panting.  Seeing him spread out like that, enjoying the attention Makoto had given him, emboldened Makoto.  Opening his mouth, Makoto leaned down and (having learned his lesson) licked Haru’s tip before taking him into his mouth.  He could hear Haru groan wantonly and slid his erection a little further into his mouth.

It felt weird.  His mouth felt strange with Haru inside it.  Unsure of what to do, Makoto tried to move his tongue and swallow some of the saliva building in his mouth.  That pressed his tongue against the underside of Haru’s cock and drew a delicious moan from the boy.  Makoto chuckled happily around Haru’s erection.

“Makoto!” Haru cried, his back arching off the bed.  Makoto pulled away quickly, leaning over his boyfriend, worried.

“What’s the matter?  Haru?  Did I do something wrong?  Did it hurt?” Haru shook his head, panting.

“Good.  So good.  Again.  Do it again.”

Makoto blinked.  Do what again?  What had he done?  Swallow?  Did Haru want him to try swallowing again?  He didn’t think it had worked well at all but he’d give it a try.

Uncertain, Makoto shuffled back until he was bent over Haru’s cock once more.  He licked at the tip a few times before wrapping his lips around the head and sliding as much of Haru’s erection in his mouth as possible.  He felt when he hit his gag reflex and pulled back a little; Haru sighed and grabbed a handful of Makoto’s hair.

Surprised, Makoto squeaked in his throat and instinctively tried to close his mouth and swallow.  His tongue moved up and down Haru’s dick, almost causing him to choke.  But the noises Haru was making sounded so good and the way Haru was murmuring Makoto’s name and pulling at his hair made Makoto shiver and his skin burn at the same time.  He tried to mimic those actions and draw more noises from his boyfriend.

But Makoto’s plans were brought short as he heard Haru gasp and his hair was pulled roughly.  Releasing Haru’s erection, Makoto looked up to ask what was wrong when Haru’s hips jerked beneath him.  Haru came with a cry over Makoto’s face.

Shocked, Makoto stayed still as he felt Haru’s cum hit his cheek and mouth and forehead before slowly dripping down his face.  Unsure of what to do, Makoto waited until Haru had caught his breath and the trembling of his body subsided.

“Ahhh…Haru?” Makoto asked calmly.  Haru cracked open an eye. “Could you…ahh…hand me a tissue?  Please?”

Makoto knew when Haru’s sense returned and he could see properly because he nearly jumped off the bed reaching for the box of tissues.  Haru apologized over and over again as he gently wiped Makoto’s face.  When the worst had been cleaned off, Haru hurried out of the bedroom to return a moment later with a wet washcloth.  Makoto let Haru continue cleaning him, running his hands up and down his back in a comforting fashion.

“I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to, Makoto.  I’m sorry.” Haru rambled nonstop, kissing the clean parts of Makoto’s face.  Laughing, Makoto wrapped his arms around his lover and held him in a fierce hug.

“It’s okay, Haru.” It felt like deja-vu. “I’m fine, really.”

Burying his face in Makoto’s neck, Haru shook with laughter.  Soon, both boys were laughing so hard they were crying, arms and legs entangling as they rolled on the bed.  Makoto came out on top, pressing a fierce kiss to Haru’s lips before grinding their hips together.

“Haru, I think it’s my turn now.”


	10. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto nibbling on Haru's hip bones, kissing his abs and licking his bellybutton and teasing haru by licking his tighs and crotch and hole until the boy can't take anymore and has to beg for makoto to suck him~

Tachibana Makoto is a sin in bed.  The things he can do with his tongue, his fingers, his lips and teeth, his cock are unmentionable.  Haru knows all of these things intimately and hates but loves the way Makoto can turn him into a quivering mess.  He loves the way Makoto worships every inch of his body, always making sure to pay equal attention to every inch, every part that he could reach.  When he’s trapped beneath Makoto’s broad, strong body, Haru can’t find the energy or desire to reprimand him.

A long sigh escapes Haru’s lips as Makoto’s fingers work their way down his back and sides, fingernails digging in just enough to give him a pleasurable pain.  His lips are working magic down Haru’s neck, teeth nipping at just the right spots beneath his jaw, alongside his adam’s apple, along his clavicle.  It feels as if fire mixed with ice is running just underneath his skin and he’s addicted to it.  He loves the way Makoto moans as their hips meet and the vibrations run through his chest.  It’s enough to make Haru come undone.

“Makoto.” He whines as he bucks his hips upward, seeking more friction to ease his need.  He feels Makoto smile against his skin as he looks up through his long, angelic eyelashes.  Tachibana Makoto should be deemed illegal in this state.  Haru wants him even more.

“Patience.” He whispers huskily, kissing and licking at Haru’s nipples, sending electricity straight to Haru’s dick. “I like it when you’re like this.  I want to make Haru feel special.”

“Hnnnnhhhh.” Haru moans, head tossing against the pillow as he fights to remember words – any word, even his name.  “Ahhh!!!”

Makoto’s hands have reached his ass, his fingers trailing delicately between his cheeks and taunting him fiercely.  Haru wishes he had the energy to fight back; to wrap his legs around Makoto’s back and flip them over and do these delicious things to his boyfriend as well.  But in his state, he is lucky he hasn’t already come and ruined the moment.

With a light touch, Makoto trails his fingers over Haru’s ass and down his legs, lifting them as he moves back to kiss Haru’s ankles.  It is a weakness no one else knows of and Makoto exploits to its’ full potential.  Haru tenses as Makoto’s lips trail down over the inside of his left ankle.  His body is shivering in anticipation as though sinful lips continue up his calf.  Makoto pauses to lick and bit around Haru’s knee, only stopping when he is nearly kicked in the face.  Chuckling, Makoto nuzzles Haru’s inner thighs and breathes hotly across the skin.

“Haru,” Makoto drawls lazily, his right hand slowly traveling up Haru’s other leg to lazily draw designs around his groin.  Haru groans wantonly, not caring about appearance at the moment.  He just wants to be touched.  To have Makoto wrap his large, strong hand around his dick and jerk him off.  But Makoto just watches him. “You shouldn’t do that if you want me to finish.  What happens if you knock me out?”

His lips trail closer to Haru’s groin.  Haru can feel each exhale on his erection and it drives him crazy.  He wants to grab Makoto’s hair and force him to suck him off.  Instead, he fists the sheets under him and writhes on the mattress, panting desperately.

“Makoto.” He pleads, biting his lips as he tries to find his lover’s face.  His hips jerk unconsciously and his dick smacks against Makoto’s check obscenely.  Haru holds his breath as Makoto lowers his leg and smiles serenely.

“Don’t do that, Haru.  I’m not done with you yet.  Or do you need help?  To keep you from moving?”

Suddenly, Makoto is leaning over him and pulling his arms up.  Haru keens as Makoto’s body presses against his, his eyesight dimming for a moment as their erections brush and he thinks it’s enough to make him come.  He’s so lost in his haze of desire that he doesn’t realize Makoto’s tied him down, his wrists and ankles bound to the bed.  Haru tries to move against his restraints but finds Makoto has done his job well and is completely immobile.

“Makoto…” He sobs, wanting to feel his lover against him; he needs that heat and hardness that are uniquely Makoto and craves the feeling of his skin.  Makoto indulges him and kisses him gently.

“Patience.” He says again before moving down Haru’s body.  Trapped as he is, Haru can do nothing but close his eyes and wait.

Makoto’s lips are a sin against his stomach.  They trail over his skin and leave him wet against the cold night air.  He bites the juncture of Haru’s hip, right above his groin and Haru moans obscenely, biting his lip to keep from begging.  A hot tongue makes a circle around his erection, breath hot against the vein.  It is everything Haru wants but not enough to satisfy him.  He wants that mouth, the one that smiles so angelically, to wrap around his dick and suck him to completion.  He wants Makoto to say dirty things in his ear and make him blush in shame.  He wants Makoto to take him and fuck him until he can’t walk.

Instead, he just cries Makoto’s name again.

Deciding his boyfriend has been tortured enough, Makoto takes pity on him and deep throats him without warning.  Haru cries in ecstasy, trying to get enough grip with his feet to thrust.  But the straps hold tight and he is kept solidly against the bed, still at Makoto’s mercy.

And he is not merciful.  He holds Haru in his mouth without moving for so long, Haru worries something has happened.  But when he moves, there is no suction; only heat and tongue and a slight scraping of teeth.  Haru loses his voice for a moment as he fought to control himself.  It is agonizingly slow.  There is suction and then no suction; tongue and no tongue.  Never enough of anything to bring Haru to completion.

Haru’s arms jerk against his restraints, his body twisting and arching off the bed.  Finally, as if in answer to his prayers, Makoto sucks him deeply, from base to tip and Haru comes in an instant.  His vision goes blurry and his throat hurts as he cries and pants at the same time.  He feels Makoto’s smile against his cock and it makes his hips jerk one more time before he lays breathless on the bed.

Tachibana Makoto is a sin in bed and Haru is more than willing to drown in sin every day for the things his boyfriend gives him.


	11. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, oh! makoharu thingy i've been thinking about all day: Haru trying to persuade Makoto to use *sex toy of your preference* because it's Haru's favourite. (in my head, they actually own a couple of sex toys but Makoto isn't really a fan because he prefers doing everything himself, but Haru really likes the stimulation). what do you think?

Makoto sighed as he stared at the toy in his hand.  Haru looked expectantly over his shoulder, his ass pushed up in front of Makoto, inviting him to do such horrible, sinful things to it.  But the problem was Makoto didn’t want to use a toy to do that.  He wanted to touch Haru how he wanted.  He wanted to lick and kiss and thrust into his lover until Haru was left a sobbing, quivering mess beneath him, begging for release.  But Haru had other ideas.

As a joke, they had bought some sex toys to try.  While Makoto hadn’t been too impressed with most of them (he was particularly fond of the bondage straps), Haru had really enjoyed them.  And because of Makoto’s reluctance to use anything on Haru that wasn’t himself, they found themselves in the current predicament.

Haru had done well.  After a night of drinking and heavy foreplay, he had pulled Makoto into their room with a devilish glint in his eye and Makoto had been more than ready to follow and strip out of his clothing.  But just as things were getting good, just as Makoto was reaching for the lube to prep his boyfriend, Haru had pulled away and demanded – DEMANDED – that Makoto use a certain toy on him.  Haru’s favorite toy.  An anal vibrator.

Perched before him, Haru glared over his shoulder and wiggled his butt.  If he wasn’t so incredibly horny and frustrated at the same time, Makoto would have laughed.  But he just sat back on his heels, vibrator in one hand and lube in the other while Haru spread his legs invitingly.

“Haru…” Makoto whined, huffing in frustration.  He hated using toys; he felt it took away from the intimacy of the moment.  Why couldn’t Haru just be satisfied with him? “You know I don’t like using these.”

Raising an eyebrow in response, Haru’s eyes flicked between the toy, Makoto, and his back.  Makoto understood; he’d been reading Haru since they were children.  But it didn’t mean he wanted to listen.  He shifted, about to leave the bedroom in frustration when Haru spoke softly.

“….one week.” Curiosity peeked, Makoto bent over Haru’s back to hear better.

“What was that?” Haru was blushing furiously and refused to look him in the eye as he repeated himself.

“One week.  If you use it…you can do whatever you want with me.  For one week.” Even so close to Haru’s lips, Makoto could barely hear him as he spoke into the pillow. 

“One week?” Makoto asked, suddenly very interested in what the vibrator could do.  Haru nodded, eyes flicking in Makoto’s direction for a second before he buried his face in the pillow.  Smiling, Makoto imagined all the things he wanted to do to Haru, all the things he wanted Haru to do to him, and suddenly loved the idea of using the vibrator on him.

Eagerly, Makoto coated his fingers in lube and started prepping his lover.  Haru gasped at the sudden intrusion but that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Makoto nipped and licked along his cheeks and up his spine.  He could feel Haru slowly open up to his first finger and inserted another, scissoring his fingers as he curled.

“Just remember you promised, Haru.” Makoto murmured against his back as his free hand slowly pumped his erection.  Wordlessly, Haru shook his head between his arms but Makoto knew he wouldn’t forget.

He took his time prepping Haru, making sure he was good and ready before he pulled back and readied the vibrator.  It wasn’t the first time he had used it but this time, Makoto had every intention in the world to make sure Haru got exactly what he wanted.  Pushing the button, Makoto turned it on and very gently touched it to Haru’s entrance.  Haru gasped in surprise, his hips jerking backward and almost impaling himself on the toy.  Watching his reaction, Makoto pulled the vibrator away and turned it off, chuckling quietly.

Haru glanced over his shoulder in annoyance, his face flushed and lips a bright red from being bitten.

“Fucking tease.” He cursed, letting his head drop to the pillow once more.

“Yeah.” Makoto agreed, repositioning the toy at Haru’s entrance and gently pushing forward.  The first bead disappeared and Haru gasped. “I am, aren’t I?”

Makoto pushed it in one bead deeper before pulling it out completely.  He expected Haru to say something, curse him or demand more or to glare at him.  But Haru’s back was trembling and the soft noises he was making let Makoto know he was doing the right thing.

“Oh?  Did Haru like that?” He pushed the first bead back in, then the second, and then pushed the third bead in incredibly slowly.  Haru moaned so obscenely that Makoto thought he might come right there.  He pulled at his erection, pinching the tip to make sure that didn’t happen.

With a kiss to the small of his lover’s back, Makoto turned the vibrator on.  Haru reacted immediately, back arching as he panted, looking back at Makoto with a glazed expression.  Biting his lip, Makoto fisted himself and started pumping slowly.  Haru looked so delicious like that, his lips wet from biting and licking, his shoulders and face flushed a deep red from arousal.  It was actually beginning to change Makoto’s mind about using their toys.

Carefully, he pulled the vibrator out, leaving one bead inside, before pushing it back in.  Once it was seated in Haru’s ass, Makoto started to turn it slowly, shifting its’ angle occasionally and pulling a wanton groan from Haru.  It was incredibly the noises Haru made when he let himself go.  It was pure ecstasy watching him writhe for more, pushing back against the vibrator as he chanted Makoto’s name over and over and over.

Suddenly, Haru’s arms gave out and he fell to the mattress, face hiding in the pillow.  Unwilling to let Haru hide, Makoto wrapped one arm around his chest and pulled Haru against his chest and changing the angle of his entrance.  With a high pitched squeal, Haru’s eyes shot open.  His hands stretched out, seeking something to hold and one found Makoto’s hair.  Makoto grunted at the strength of Haru’s grasp but didn’t try to disentangle him.  He actually found that he really enjoyed this side of Haru.

“MAKOTO!” Haru’s voice broke as he fought for breath, his head rolling back and forth over Makoto’s shoulder as he tried to push back against the vibrator.  Unwilling to let Haru come so quickly, Makoto pulled it out and released his grip on his boyfriend, letting him collapse into the bed.  Gasping, Haru tried to push himself up and glare.

With a bruising kiss, Makoto flipped Haru onto his back and rubbed the toy against his entrance.  Haru keened, his body shuddering in delight.  Once again, Makoto slipped the vibrator, one bead at a time, into Haru but this time he didn’t turn it on.

“Haru.” He whispered huskily against Haru’s neck as he bit just behind his ear.  Haru just panted in response. “I really think I like this now.”

And with that, he switched it back on.  Mercilessly, he pulled it out and pushed it back in over and over again until Haru’s legs were shaking.  He kept a firm grip around Haru’s dick, refusing him release until the last moment.  Finally, Makoto bent down and licked from the base of Haru’s cock to the tip, sucking the head gently once.

Haru’s body tensed, his back arched off the bed as he came hard.  Makoto coaxed him along, moving the vibrator in small circles inside Haru.  When it was finally over, Haru lay limp on the bed, his eyes shut as he breathed rapidly.  Carefully, Makoto removed the vibrator and placed it on a towel as he grabbed a few tissues for cleanup.

It would take a few minutes for Haru to recover but Makoto felt it would be worth it.  He did have Haru at his mercy for the next week, after all.


	12. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Haru naru neko(?) skit.

“Mmm…Makoto…” Haru mumbled as he moved restlessly in his sleep.  Rubbing his bleary eyes, Makoto flipped towards Haru to find out what he wanted.

“What?” Makoto yawned, hiding his face in his pillow.

“Makoto stop…put me down…” The words blurred together drowsily as Haru shifted, his hands weakly pushing the blankets off him.  Makoto smiled as he realized Haru was dreaming.  Content, he listened to Haru sleep-talk.  It was rare that he ever woke up before Haru so he never got to watch Haru sleep.  And a sleep-talking Haru was even rarer.  Smiling, Makoto reached out and brushed his fingers over Haru’s cheek softly. “Ahhh…oh…feels so good.”

Makoto froze, icy fear coursed through his body at the idea of being caught and woke him up completely.  Hit heart jumped into his throat and for a moment, he was afraid to move.  But with a soft sigh, Haru nuzzled into his hand and drifted deeper into his dream.  Chuckling, Makoto slipped closer to Haru and drew his boyfriend into his arms.  Haru moaned and arched in his embrace.

“Aaaahhhh…Makoto…so good.” Haru’s breathing hitched and his fingers wrapped in their shared blanket as he moaned.  With a wicked thought, Makoto started gently scratching Haru’s arms and the little bit of exposed hip.  His lips drifted down Haru’s ear and neck to lightly nip and suck at his shoulder.  Haru’s eyes fluttered open for a moment before firmly closing.

Emboldened, Makoto’s hand drifted beneath Haru’s shirt.  His fingers tenderly traced the lines of his muscles as Haru breathed; teasingly, they dipped underneath Haru’s sorts and scraped at the tender skin around his groin.  Haru moaned and jerked his hips, his tongue moistening his lips as his mouth opened.  Feeling his own erection harden, Makoto flattened his palm against Haru’s stomach and pushed forward, groaning in ecstasy at the feeling of Haru rubbing against his.

With a gasp, Haru’s eyes opened; the blankets twisted between his fists as he fought to understand the onslaught of sensations he was experiencing.  Makoto smiled against Haru’s neck and kissed his way down his back.  One hand slid down Haru’s shorts as the other slid up his stomach, t-shirt bunch oddly beneath his arms.  Still in a sleep-induced daze, Haru blinked lazily before closing his eyes once more in pleasure.

Keeping his boyfriend firmly trapped in his arms, Makoto carefully wrapped his fingers around Haru’s dick, squeezing gently as his thumb slid around the head and over the slit.  He could feel Haru’s heartbeat increase as his fingers tailed over his left nipple.

“Makoto.” Haru sighed, one hand reaching back aimlessly and grabbing his ear.  Makoto jerked his head and Haru’s fingers loosened to thread in his hair, gripping it viciously.  Biting Haru’s shoulder, Makoto coaxed him to a full erection while he continued to rub himself against Haru’s ass.

It felt relaxing to be able to wake up to an early morning quickie.  As the morning sun lightened the room, Makoto pushed up on one arm to watch Haru’s face as he brought him to completion.  His eyes were shut tight, lips caught between his teeth and a deep pink flush graced his cheeks.  It was one of the most beautiful sights Makoto had ever seen.  Leaning over, he kissed Haru’s forehead, eyes, cheek, and finally his lips.  His hand speed up on Haru’s erection, thumb teasing the slit open before circling the head again.  His hips ground against Haru’s and his breathing became short.  He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Haru.” He whispered hotly against Haru lips, groaning and Haru pushed back against him.

“Makoto…don’t stop…so good…” Haru moaned.  Desperate, Makoto increased his pace, sucking at the spot on his boyfriend’s neck that made Haru writhe in pleasure.  Pushed to the edge, Haru came with a harsh grunt, his hands splaying against the mattress and Makoto’s back.  Moments later, Makoto came as well, crying Haru’s name before falling to the mattress beside him.

Out of breath, Makoto laughed weakly as he faced his boyfriend. “Feels good, huh?”

Haru’s hand flopped on his face as he drifted back to sleep, curling up against Makoto’s side.


	13. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're still accepting prompts, here's one: hickeys. lots of them. a loooong make out session with Haru marking Makoto's neck and down his back (damn, that boy has a sexy back!), yum!

Bath time was Haru’s favorite time of the day because it combined his two favorite things: water and Makoto.  Although he preferred being submerged in the water, alone with his thoughts, a strong second enjoyment was watching Makoto as he pulled himself out of the bath.  Normally considered a tragic waste, Haru loved the way the water poured over Makoto’s back; clinging and sliding along his muscles in a way that made Haru jealous of his beloved water.  So Haru waited in the water, possessively watching every move Makoto made as he pulled himself out of the bath and stood, dripping, in their bathroom.

Makoto was just reaching for a towel, one hand dragging through his wet hair and scraping the excess water out, when Haru had an uncontrollable urge to lick Makoto clean.  To grab every single drop of water that touched his body with his tongue; to worship the two things he loved most in the world together at one time.

Moving more quickly than was prudent on wet tile, Haru grabbed Makoto’s arm and turned him around.

"Haru?" Makoto questioned gently, his eyes warm and laughing as he gazed down at his husband.  Without a word, Haru ran his lips across Makoto’s jaw, his tongue collecting the drops of water he found on his journey to Makoto’s lips.  Releasing a shuddering breath, Makoto opened his mouth to Haru’s probing lips and let him lead the kiss.

Haru didn’t waste much time on a simple kiss.  The water was drying quickly and he had places he wanted to touch and kiss and lick before Makoto was dry.  He sucked a line down Makoto’s throat, his tongue dipping into the hollow of his collarbone and lapped at the bit of water he found there.  Makoto hissed and ran his broad hands down Haru’s back to cup his ass.

Wiggling into the touch, Haru sucked at the moisture on his husband’s chest.  His lips ghosted over the damp skin leaving a hot, humid trail behind.  Makoto’s arms tensed as Haru’s teeth grazed over his shoulder and down his bicep.  A few drops had collected in Makoto’s elbow which Haru quickly licked away.  It was a slow journey as Haru made sure to find every drop on every muscle; but Makoto didn’t rush him.

Instead, Makoto found enjoyment in scraping his nails up and down Haru’s back, squeezing his ass and moving his leg slowly across Haru’s growing erection.  With a harsh nip at Makoto’s chest, he looked up and glared.

"Stop that." He almost whined, not ready to stop.  Chuckling, Makoto just shrugged and pulled Haru up for a deep, tender kiss that made his legs shake.

"Can we at least move to the bedroom?" Makoto asked as he already started guiding Haru out of the bathroom.  Haru agreed reluctantly but moved behind Makoto so he could catch the water droplets still clinging to his back.

Sighing contently, Haru watched Makoto’s broad back shift and move before him.  He loved the way his friend had grown out, his back broadening and filling out perfectly with muscle developed from his backstroke.  Eagerly, his fingers reached out and traced the lines of those muscles, pulling away after catching some water and bringing it to his mouth.  Makoto had turned his head and was blushing, embarrassed.

"Haru!" He whined.  Not ashamed one bit, Haru pushed his husband to the bed and made him lay face down. "Haru, I want to see you.  I want to touch you, too."

In reply, Haru latched on to Makoto’s neck and gradually worked his way down his shoulders.  With a moan, Makoto relaxed into the bed and cushioned his head on his hands.

Reverently, Haru’s fingers traced every line, every dip that Makoto’s muscles made.  His tongue followed, licking away any water still left.  Just below the shoulders, Haru found a spot that made Makoto groan and shift against the bed in a way that he knew meant his husband was turned on.  Smirking, Haru bite and sucked at that spot until Makoto was gasping for breath, his hips grinding into the mattress.

"Haru!" His name sounded like a siren’s call when Makoto said it like that, breathy and deep.  Haru could hear the desire in his voice and it made him shiver.  He continued marking Makoto’s back, finding new favorite spots as he responded to Haru’s mouth and fingers.

At his limit, Makoto flipped over and trapped Haru beneath him on the bed.  Haru was mesmerized by the depth and darkness of Makoto’s bright, green eyes.  He couldn’t escape that gaze as Makoto caught his lips in a fierce kiss, losing his breath at the intensity.

"Mmmmm…Makoto." He sighed against his lover’s lips, his fingers tangling in Makoto’s still damp hair as his hands started their own journey over Haru’s body.  Pain flared where Makoto bite his shoulder but it was a pain that bordered pleasure and he groaned in response.

It was exhilarating the way Makoto kissed him; as if Haru was the last drop of water, the last breath of air left in the world.  Haru’s fingers dug into Makoto’s shoulders, holding him desperately as he fought against his instinct to breathe and continue the kiss.  After what felt like a short eternity, Makoto finally drew back and gently brushed the hair out of Haru’s face.

"Haru," he smiled so serenely that Haru thought his heart would break, "Haruka, I love you."

Feeling his heart soar, Haru smiled in return.

"Yeah.  I love you more, Makoto."


	14. Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you still open for makoharu prompts? because its totally my eadcanon that Haru wearing Makoto's clothes is a huuuuuuuuuuge turn-on for Makoto, and Haru uses it to his advantage to seduce him quite a bit >vo

"Ren, Ran!  It’s time for bed now." Makoto struggled to grab his siblings as they ducked and dodged his arms.  Huffing in frustration, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.  With his parents out for the night, it was Makoto’s job to make sure the twins got to bed one time but they always managed to weasel an extra hour or two out of him.

"But onii-chan!" Ran pouted from behind the sofa.

"We were really enjoying the movie!" Ren finished, peeking out from the other end of the piece of furniture.  Makoto was beginning to feel his resolve waver (they _were_ at a really good part) when he saw their eyes light up.  Curious, Makoto turned to find what had made them so happy.

"Haru-chan!  Haru-chan!" The twins shouted as they ran towards the boy as he entered the room.  Still drying his hair, Haru draped the towel around his neck to catch the children as he clutched to his side.  Makoto’s breathing hitched as the orange and yellow shirt - _his_ orange and yellow shirt - slipped down Haru’s shoulder.

"What is it?" Haru asked, quirking a knowing eyebrow towards his friend.  Feeling a blush rising up his neck, Makoto cleared his throat and turned his face away.

"You want to watch the rest of the movie, right?" Ran pulled on Haru’s left hand.

"It’s at the best part!  Onii-chan was going to let us finish it!" Ren pulled on Haru’s right hand but Haru didn’t budge.  Instead, he stared silently at Makoto for a moment before smiling softly at the twins.

"I’m sorry, Ren, Ran.  I’m feeling a little tired and was hoping to go to bed early.  Maybe if you go now, we can finish the movie tomorrow at breakfast?" The twins’ cheeks puffed in frustration and thought as they weighed the truth of Haru’s words.

"You’ll stay for breakfast?  Promise?" Ran asked, swinging Haru’s hand back and forth.

"Ah.  I promise.  Right, Makoto?" The glimmer in Haru’s eyes made the air around Makoto feel suddenly warm.  Gulping uncomfortably, Makoto plastered a smile on his face as he ushered the twins to their room. 

"Yeah, that’s right.  Haru will be here in the morning." It was just a question of whether or not Haru would be able to move, Makoto grimaced, ashamed to be thinking such things with the twins nearby.

But Haru, able to read his heart so clearly, just licked his lips and slowly ran his gaze over Makoto.  Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning, Makoto put the twins to bed quickly, with Haru’s help.  Though help was a loose way to describe what Haru was doing.  He spent more time bumping into Makoto, bending over to let his shirt - _Makoto’s borrowed shirt_ \- slip over his shoulders or hang loose around his neck, than actually assisting putting the twins to bed.  So if Makoto tucked them in a little too tightly, if his voice was a little strained as he turned off the lights and wished them good night, if he close the door a little too hard on his way out, he really couldn’t be blamed.

Practically running to his own room, Makoto paused outside the door to calm himself down.  He needed to remind himself that the twins were still awake, still likely to come barging into his room for any reason, still very likely to hear anything too loud.  Feeling slightly more in control of his hormones, Makoto opened his door and slipped inside.

"Sorry, Haru.  I didn’t think-" His brain short circuited as he took in the site of Haru lounging on his bed in nothing but Makoto’s large, orange and yellow, borrowed shirt.  Casually, Haru propped himself up on one arm, that damned shirt falling off his shoulder again, stopping just low enough on his thighs to keep him decent.

Makoto felt his resolve crumble like a sand castle before a wave.

It wasn’t fair, really, that Haru knew the effect his borrowing Makoto’s clothes had on him.  It wasn’t fair that Haru could borrow Makoto’s clothes to have that sort of effect on him.  There was just something incredibly sexy about the idea of his boyfriend casually wearing his clothes, especially in front of other people.  It felt as if he was marking Haru for the entire world to see; as if Haru was trying to show that he belonged to Makoto and Makoto belonged to him.

Growling softly, Makoto walked to the bed, taking in every inch of his boyfriend until he was close enough to touch.  Reverently, he ran his fingers up Haru’s leg, brushing the hem of his shirt before he leaned over and kiss his boyfriend thoroughly.  It was exhilarating and heady, knowing that at any moment the twins could walk in and catch them.  But Makoto forgot to care.  The desperate, needy little noises Haru was making beneath him were driving him crazy.  He needed to feel every last place on Haru’s body; to make him come undone in passion and watch his walls break down for just that instant.

Lean fingers deftly worked at the string of Makoto’s pajama pants, making him pull back and gasp in surprise. “Haru?”

Shaking his head, Haru concentrated on the problematic knot.

"Not a lot of time.  Twins." He grunted as he pulled at the strings until they came free.  Sighing in relief, Haru pushed Makoto’s pants down and quickly started jerking him off.

Makoto had to bite his hand to stop from crying too loudly.  Blindly, he reached for his dresser and the bottle of lube he had stashed under some notebooks.  But Haru seemed to have already thought everything through.  He pulled the bottle from beneath the pillow and snapped the cap open, allowing a few drops to drip on to Makoto’s now fully erect cock.  Shivering at the wet coldness, Makoto tried to grab the bottle from his lover.  Haru swatted his hand away while running his thumb across his slit.

"Ah!" Makoto cried, covering his mouth too late.  Both boys paused and listened intently for any sound of Ren or Ran moving or talking or anything.  After a minute of silence, Haru continued running his fingers over Makoto’s dick, spreading the lube over it liberally.

"Haruuuuuu." Makoto whined, his legs starting to tremble.  As silently as possible, Haru switched their positions so Makoto lay on the bed while he could straddle Makoto’s hips. 

Teasing, Haru rubbed his ass against Makoto’s erection.   Frustrated, Makoto reached for the lube again only to be denied access.  He grabbed Haru’s hips and was about to pull him away when Haru pushed upward and onto his dick.  Makoto’s eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"Haru!  Stop!" But Haru just shook his head and turned his face away, blushing a deep red.

"I already…earlier.  In the bathroom." He mumbled quietly, unable to look at Makoto.  It was enough, though, for Makoto to understand.  Haru had planned this, planned everything.  While Makoto had been with the twins, trying to get them to bed, his boyfriend had been preparing himself.

A very clear image of Haru fingering himself, fingers slicked by water and soap thrusting deeper and deeper inside as he moaned quietly inside the bathroom, popped into Makoto’s mind.  It was nearly enough to make him come; the idea of Haru doing something so sexual and lewd without Makoto knowing.  Groaning, Makoto shut his eyes and loosened his hold on Haru’s hips, allowing him enough freedom to slowly - oh god how slow - lower himself onto Makoto’s erection.  By the time Makoto was fully seated inside his boyfriend, he was panting lightly, biting his lips to keep from making any noise.

Carefully, Haru raised his hips up and dropped down again.  It felt good, so good, to have Haru take control.  It felt wonderful to know that Haru had wanted this and had schemed to make things go his way.  Opening his eyes, Makoto watched as Haru moved on top of him.  He watched Haru bite his lip to stifle his groans, one hand dipping beneath Makoto’s borrowed shirt to start pumping his own erection.

It was pure sin to watch Haru fuck himself, hiding everything from Makoto’s sight with that damned shirt. 

"Haru." Makoto whispered, unable to look away from Haru’s flushed face.  Digging his heels into the mattress, Makoto thrust up, meeting Haru as he came back down.  He knew he hit the right spot with the way Haru’s eyes snapped open, his mouth dropping in a silent scream.  Whimpering in pleasure, Makoto pushed into Haru again and again, pulling his boyfriend down to meet him with each thrust.

He could feel the tension building in his stomach; could feel Haru tightening around him with each thrust.  It was heaven and hell at the same time.  He wanted to drive into Haru with everything he had; abandon all thought and reason and pound his boyfriend into the mattress until he couldn’t move again.  His fingers dug into Haru’s hips, each thrust harder than the last until he felt Haru clench around him.

Gritting his teeth, Makoto held on, pushing in again and again, trying to ignore the breathy sounds of Haru coming.  But he couldn’t hold out forever and before he was ready, Makoto came with a deep grunt, thrusting as deep into Haru as possible.

Exhausted, Haru fell on top of Makoto’s chest.  Slowly, their caught their breaths together until Makoto could summon the energy and will to roll Haru off him and grab some tissues.  Silently, he cleaned them both up, Haru barely able to lift his legs without assistance.  Smiling at his accomplishments, Makoto threw the tissues away and climbed into bed beside his lover.

Fortune seemed to run out for the two.  Moments later, a knock woke Makoto from his light daze as Ran opened the door.

"Onii-chan…I’m thirsty." Sighing, Makoto forced himself out of bed and to the kitchen for a glass of water.  Back in his room, Haru curled up beneath the blankets and waited.


	15. Nipples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so of you're still doing makoharu prompts can you write some really intense nipple play like Haru has incredibly sensitive nipples and Makoto teases them because he knows he can get Haru to come practically untouched by doing that? >////

Haru’s hand slammed into the wall as he reached out, trying to grab something to hold on to.  Electricity shot through his body as Makoto slowly worked his way down Haru’s neck and chest.  It felt as if every touch, every nip of his lover’s teeth set his skin on fire.  It was more than he could handle and they had only just begun.

"Makoto!" Haru cried, arching into the touch, wanting more but also wishing it would stop.

Teasingly, Makoto’s lips trailed between Haru’s pecs leaving a wet trail behind.  The cold winter air froze Haru’s skin, causing goosebumps to break out across his body.  But where Makoto touched turned to fire, and as he dipped down to Haru’s waist and came back up, Haru thought he would lose his mind.  His fist banged the wall once more as he fought the urge to grab Makoto’s hair and push him towards his erection; make his boyfriend take him deep in his mouth and finish the job he started.

Dimly, he heard an angry voice shout on the other side of the wall.

"Haru’s impatient tonight." Makoto’s breath was warm where he spoke against Haru’s skin.  Haru shivered in anticipation, feeling that warm air get closer and closer to his chest. "Maybe I’m going to fast…"

Even through the haze of lust surrounding his mind, Haru could hear the teasing, playful notes in Makoto’s voice.  Normally, he wouldn’t mind dragging out their time together for as long as possible.  Being so far apart made moments like these rare and precious.  But at that moment, Haru wanted nothing more than to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth hard and good.  Pinned down by Makoto’s body, however, made that impossible.

Instead, Haru suffered as Makoto’s tongue circled his nipple, occasionally flicking the hardening bud.  Pleasure wracked his body as Makoto’s right hand covered his left chest, his palm rubbing his nipple.  A groan escaped Haru’s lips.  Embarrassed, he tried to hide his head in the pillow but was stopped by Makoto’s hand.

"Haru." He whispered, voice so deep Haru could drown in it.  As Makoto’s lips met his, he felt his body melt.  His hips bucked up into Makoto’s and brought a gasp from both of them.

"Makoto" Haru whined, biting his boyfriend’s lips as he rolled his hips again, loving the feeling of Makoto’s erection brushing against him.  With a gasp, Makoto held down Haru’s hips with one hand and turned his attention back to his nipples. 

His tongue lapped at the erect bud greedily, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin just before he curled his lips around the nipple and sucked lightly.  Fireworks went off in Haru’s head, his back arching into the touch as his fist banged into the wall again and again.  Unconsciously, his hips bucked again, rubbing against Makoto’s erection and the friction sent a bolt up his spine.  Aroused, Makoto moaned against Haru’s chest, the fingers of his right hand scraping down his stomach.

It hurt but felt so good.  Haru tossed his head back and forth, moaning Makoto’s name over and over as his body sought more friction, more heat.  Already close, Haru thought he would come undone when his lover’s mouth moved to his right nipple and started sucking.  The fingers of his left hand trailed up Haru’s side until his thumb brushed over the wet skin, slipping over the bud easily and increasing the strange sensation.

"Ah!  MAKOTO!" Haru keened, heels digging into the mattress as he pushed up, needing the feeling of Makoto hot and hard against him.  His boyfriend obliged and pushed his hips down, meeting Haru halfway.

It was more than Haru could stand.  His body trembled as Makoto’s tongue licked and flicked at his right nipple; his left nipple was twisted and rubbed vigorously as Makoto rubbed against him.

It was hot and cold all at once; wherever Makoto touched him was a flash of heat whereas the skin exposed to the night air was chilled.  Slowly, Haru felt his stomach tense and the heat coil in his belly.  His erection felt so hard; it felt like he would burst. 

When Makoto lightly bit his nipple, fingers digging into his waist and pulling their hips together, Haru knew he was finished.  With a harsh cry, he let himself go, fingers digging into Makoto’s back as he moaned his lover’s name.

Exhausted, Haru fell back against the bed, feeling Makoto’s weight press down on him.  Feeling Makoto’s cock twitch against his own, Haru knew his boyfriend had come as well.  He wanted to care about the mess they made; wanted to care about getting into the bath and cleaning themselves up but he couldn’t.  He couldn’t bring himself to care as Makoto pulled the thick blanket over them and his body heat slowly lulled Haru to sleep.

But peace was denied to the couple as Haru’s roommate pounded on his wall.

"Goddammit!" Rin screamed from his room. "Can’t you guys tell me?!  Or wait until I’m gone?!  Fuck, I don’t want to hear that shit!"

Makoto just chuckled against Haru’s neck as Haru kicked the wall.  Content, Haru let sleep take him take him as he curled further into Makoto’s arms.


	16. Strip Tease for Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking prompts still? I want to see Makoto trying to do a strip tease for Haru and failing so spectacularly by trying to step out of his pants, getting caught in them and then falling flat on his face. Haru completely loses it, laughing his head off while trying to ask if he's okay. Makoto's pride may be damaged but he ends up laughing too. Even with the mood ruined, they end up kissing and cuddling while trying to control their giggles. (I have a weakness for failed sexiness turned humor >w

Makoto shifted uncomfortably on his feet, arms crossed tightly across his chest as he pouted at his boyfriend.

"I really don’t know, Haru.  I’m not good at that sort of thing." Haru’s stare intensified and Makoto sighed in frustration. "Haru is better at this; you do it all the time!"

"I did it last week." There was a hint of impatience in Haru’s voice as he leaned forward and frowned. "And I want to see you strip.  For me."

The last part was emphasized in a way that made Makoto wonder if Haru could actually believe he would strip or do anything like this for someone else.  It was absurd to think about so, with a small smile, Makoto pushed the thought away and gave in.

"Of course, only for you.  But," Makoto blushed and fiddled with the hem of his school shirt, "promise not to laugh?  It’s…the first time I’ve done something…like this."

Glancing through his bangs, Makoto caught a glimpse of Haru’s fleeting smile.  The tension drained out of him as he thought of how excited and happy Haru must be.  For him.  Happy that Makoto would perform a silly little strip tease for him.  Lifting his head, Makoto smiled gently.

"Do you…do you have any music?" Scrambling off the bed, Haru hurried to his desk and turned on his music.  The song he selected made Makoto groan. "Does it have to be this?"

Haru frowned as he returned to his spot on the bed, leaning against the wall. “You didn’t ask for anything specifically.  And I like this song.”

Quickly adjusting himself on the mattress, perhaps spreading his legs further apart than necessary, Haru motioned to Makoto. “Now, strip for me.”

The way Haru’s voice deepened and his hand trembled relieved Makoto.  At least he wouldn’t have to be perfect to please his boyfriend.  Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Makoto tried to let the music dictate his movements.

He started by moving his hips, his feet shifting apart to give him better balance.  When he felt comfortable, he trailed his hands up his stomach and chest, letting his fingers catch and pull at each button.  Even from across the room he could hear Haru’s breathing catch just slightly.

Makoto felt emboldened, smirking at the thought of how easy it was to please his boyfriend.

One hand continued past his neck and tangled in his hair as the other grasped at his tie and started to slowly loosen it.  When it was completely undone, Makoto pulled it through his collar with a soft _swshhh_ and a snap.  Catching the free end, he pulled the tie tight and bit it with his teeth.

Opening his eyes, he was very proud to see Haru flushed and biting his lip.  He could almost hear the low moan that his boyfriend would be making.  The thought of running a hand through Haru’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck for Makoto to bite and kiss was tempting.  It was too tempting and Makoto had to turn around and pull down on the tie hard to keep himself from giving in.

Breathing hard, Makoto let the tie drop and reached for his shirt buttons.  He suddenly had a great desire to finish his strip tease and let Haru have his way with him.  Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at Haru and carefully let his shirt slide over his shoulders and expose the top of his back.

He was taking advantage of his knowledge of Haru’s turn-ons now.  Frequently when they were alone, or even during practice, Haru gave Makoto massages.  His excuse was that as a backstroke swimmer, Makoto had to take care that he didn’t tense up.  But the truth was Haru used it as an excuse to touch Makoto’s back.

After the last button came free, Makoto slid his shirt down his arms, catching them in his elbows as he raised his arms over his head.  He heard the groan and curse from Haru.  Turning, he smirked at Haru as he pulled his shirt off all the way and threw it towards him.

Deciding he needed to move and dance a little more, tease Haru and draw out his suffering, Makoto pulled a chair towards him and circled it.  His mind blanked as he thought of something to do.  So he sat down, placed his palms on the edge, and slowly dipped towards the floor before pushing himself back up. 

It was so embarrassing. 

Biting his lip, Makoto twisted to the side and stood up.  Spinning the chair around, he sat on it backwards and leaned back slightly, tensing his stomach to keep him from falling over.  A quiet _fuck_ reached him from Haru and he blushed.

Flustered, Makoto stood up quickly and nearly tripped on the leg of the chair.  Bouncing around, he grabbed the edge of Haru’s desk and kept himself from falling over.  Releasing a sigh of relief, he leaned against the desk and ran a hand through his hair.

"Makoto…" Haru was concerned and it lifted Makoto’s lips.  Smiling at his boyfriend, Makoto reached for his belt and pulled it tighter before loosening it.  Unable to think of anything to prolong the experience, Makoto simply dropped his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side in a way he hoped was sultry.

Haru’s swallowed once, twice, and his jaw clenched tightly as his eyes traveled up and down Makoto’s body.  It was strange, having his boyfriend look at him so intently.

Licking his lips, Makoto moved his hips to the music as he turned around.  Teasing, he ran his fingers under the elastic of his underwear, pulling them down just slightly when he reached his butt.  Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to pull them down, stopping halfway to wiggle his butt a little and biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Once he had pulled them down far enough, he let them drop on their own.  Even though he hadn’t been kissed or touched or even breathed on, Makoto felt painfully hard.  Maybe it was the idea of stripping before his boyfriend that he found arousing.  It had been incredibly arousing sitting through Haru’s strip tease so why wouldn’t this be any different?

Taking a deep breath, Makoto turned around, trying to step out of his underwear as he did, but was taken by surprise when he saw Haru masturbating out of the corner of his eye.  Instead of stepping out of his underwear, his toes caught in the elastic band, causing him to trip and fall forward.  He hopped on one foot, trying to regain his balance and almost laughed when Haru tried to scramble across the bed to catch him but got caught in the pants he had pushed to his thighs.

Miraculously, both boys fell on the mattress and were unhurt.  After staring at each other, stunned, for a good minute, Makoto started laughing.

It was a deep, stomach hurting laugh that he couldn’t stop as he looked at Haru’s scandalized face.  Snorting into the bed, Makoto punched the mattress in an attempt to calm down.  Next to him, he could hear Haru laughing softly.

It took a solid two minutes for Makoto and Haru to calm down and catch their breaths.  Wiping at the tears in his eyes, Makoto kicked away his underwear and reached for his lover.  Averting his eyes, Haru tucked himself under Makoto’s arm before lazily running his fingers up and down his back.

"I’m sorry, Haru." Makoto sighed heavily. "Guess I’m no good at this kind of thing."

"You’re wrong." Haru mumbled against Makoto’s chest, his lips moving seductively against his skin.  Makoto hissed at the feeling and moaned softly. "I think Makoto is very good at this kind of thing."

Pinned against the bed, Makoto licked his lips in anticipation as Haru explored his body with his eyes.

"Next time will be better."


	17. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what I love? Haru protecting Makoto. Like that time Haru didn't want Rei to ask Makoto about his sudden panic in the water. I really love it when Haru actually shows that he cares for Makoto like that. ^^

"Hey, Tachibana!" Sighing deeply before he turned around, Makoto plastered a smile on his face.

"Hi, Iwata-san." Haru shifted next to Makoto, reading the unease he felt plainly on his face.  He scowled as the other man approached.

"Hey, Tachibana.  You’re not busy this weekend, right?  I mean, we never see you out or anything." Biting his tongue, Haru continued to frown at Iwata.  The conversation had begun like so many Haru had heard before when people asked Makoto for favors but never intended to return them.  They used him; all his classmates and even casual acquaintances around campus.  Haru was tired of it.

"No.  I suppose I’m not busy." Makoto hesitated and Haru nudged him to continue; supporting him silently. "But I actually do have-"

"Great!" Iwata cut him off, clapping him on the back hard.  Haru bristled at the way the other man tried to physically dominate Makoto.  His fiance towered over most people but Haru was constantly amazed at how he never used his height or build to defend himself.  He was an anomaly. "Look, you know we have that group project due next week right?  Well, the problem is me and some of the guys had made plans to go out of town this weekend and-"

"No." The word snapped through the air and caused the two men to startled and turn around, Iwata acknowledging Haru’s presence for the first time. "Absolutely not."

Makoto smiled warily while Iwata frowned in annoyance.

"It’s not a big deal, though  Right, Tachibana?  I mean, you don’t want us to-"

"NO." Haru stated with more force, pulling himself up to his full height and glaring Iwata down as he stepped protectively before Makoto. "He already has plans and won’t be doing your part of the project.  Do it yourself if you don’t want to fail."

Tension rose thick between the two men as Haru stared the other down.  His fingers twitched and curled; his body tensing for any action or reaction.  He flinched, barely noticeable to anyone except Makoto, when a large hand gripped his shoulder.

"Sorry, Iwata-san.  Haru’s right.  I’m not busy but I have plans this weekend.  And I’m already doing the bulk of the work so it wouldn’t really be fair to give me more, right?"

“‘Che.  All right.  I get it.” Iwata stated flatly as he turned away. “See you next week, then.”

Haru breathed heavily once, twice, before the tension left his body.  Makoto’s hand still lay heavy and warm on his shoulder sending heated shivers down his spine.  Still pumping with adrenaline, Haru pulled on Makoto’s shirt and headed for their room quickly.  Fortunately, Makoto seemed to understand and follow without a word.

The walk to the apartment was longer than Haru wanted at that moment.  An eternity passed as they climbed the stairs and opened the door to the place they shared.  Once the door closed and they made it a few steps into the entrance hall, Haru turned at pushed Makoto against the wall, eyes trained on a spot just past his ear.

"H-Haru?" Makoto asked cautiously, hands hovering just above Haru’s back.

"I don’t like it when people do that." Trembling, Haru buried his face in the crook of Makoto’s neck. "I don’t want people to think they can take advantage of you."

"Haru." Makoto sighed, running his hands up Haru’s shirt to trail his fingers gently up and down his back.

"Makoto’s mine." Haru whispered against Makoto’s skin, teeth grazing the spot where Makoto’s heartbeat could be felt.  He felt Makoto melt, head banging against he wall softly.

"Uhhnnn." Came a moan of agreement as Makoto’s fingers dug into Haru’s skin.  Encouraged, Haru sucked at the spot below Makoto’s jaw that made him keen, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Makoto’s shirt.

"I’ll never let anyone hurt you.  Never." Haru burned his promise into Makoto’s skin with his lips and tongue.  He made a slow trail down Makoto’s neck, pausing long enough to bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulders.  There was a sharp hitch of breath as Makoto arched into his bite.

Groaning, Haru pushed against his fiancé, trying to cover as much of his much larger lover with his own body as possible.  The desire to shield Makoto from the rest of the world, to hide him away and protect him from everything was overwhelming.  It was all Haru could do to think straight as Makoto’s gasped next to his ear.

“Makoto…” Haru moaned, threading his fingers through Makoto’s belt loops and tugging.  Dazed, Makoto allowed his lover to drag him through their apartment, his hands pulling at Haru’s shirt and pants as they struggled not to trip and fall.

Once in the bedroom, Haru pushed Makoto on to their bed and quickly stripped himself of his own clothing.  The way Makoto licked his lips and slowly trailed his gaze up Haru’s body had him desperately hard in half a second.  Biting his lip, Haru straddled Makoto’s legs and leaned over to capture his lips in a long, lingering kiss.

He loved the way Makoto moaned whenever their lips met, as if it was the first time they kissed every time.  He loved the way Makoto’s eyes slowly closed and his fingers would trail up his sides before he cupped Haru’s face.  He loved the way Makoto eagerly opened his mouth for Haru’s tongue, inviting him in with little licks and nips at his lip.  It was little things like this that made Haru lose control; knowing that he was the only one who ever saw this side of his lover and knew all the little spots that drove him wild.

Like the small of Makoto’s back.  It was incredibly sensitive and Haru loved trailing his nails over the skin and forcing those delicious little sounds from Makoto.  Or the spot right below his jaw that if sucked just right, made Makoto’s eyes lose focus and his breathing come faster.  Then there was the back of his knees that if kneaded just right, made his toes curl and his dick twitch.

Haru knew all these spots by heart and was determined to make Makoto scream in pleasure.

With a contented hum, Haru pulled away from Makoto’s lips and took in the debauched man beneath him.  A bright blush spread from Makoto’s cheeks down to his chest; usually bright green eyes turned dark and glazed; soft, pink lips were red and bruised.  Smirking, Haru dipped his head and started a trail of kisses and bites down his lover’s stomach, delighting in the way he writhed against the mattress.

“Haru!” Makoto panted, one free hand tangling in his hair and pulling harshly.  Haru hissed at the pain but his cock twitched in pleasure.  It was an odd sensation that made his stomach twist in need.  Pausing above Makoto’s pants, Haru laid his head on his fiance’s stomach and looked up at him.  When he caught Makoto’s gaze, Haru licked his lips slowly.

“Makoto.” He waited until Makoto nodded in acknowledgment. “I want you to scream my name.  Understand?”

Swallowing thickly, Makoto nodded and tugged on Haru’s hair once more as his fingers found Makoto’s belt.  Biting his lover’s stomach, Haru quickly worked Makoto’s pants and underwear off until he was naked.  He was unable to breath for a moment.  It seemed that no matter how many times he saw Makoto like this, that they did this, it would always be breathtaking and exhilarating.

Makoto reached out and grabbed Haru’s hips, pulling him forward until there erections touched.  Hissing, Haru fell forward until his forehead touched Makoto’s.  Slowly, he started moving his hips, grinding their dicks together and creating the friction he needed.  Makoto’s fingers massaged his hips, flexing and releasing with each thrust against him.  His eyes closed in pleasure as Haru lowered his head to bite along his jawline.

“Haru…Haru…Haru…” Makoto chanted breathlessly pushing Haru closer to the edge with the way his voice broke.  Pulling away from the contact with a growl, Haru dug through their nightstand until he found their, nearly empty, bottle of lube.  Spreading apart Makoto’s legs, Haru pressed open mouthed kisses to the insides of his thighs before bringing his slicked fingers to Makoto’s entrance.

There was a soft grunt as Haru’s first two fingers slid in.  He knew he should be slower, be more careful as he prepped his lover, but he was impatient.  He wanted to feel Makoto around him _now_.  He wanted to make Makoto cry and scream in pleasure; he needed the ecstasy of being inside Makoto.  Forcing himself to slow down, Haru scissored his fingers, curling them just right to try and find that one spot.

But Makoto was moaning so deliciously, sounding so wanton and erotic, that Haru had to squeeze his dick hard to keep from coming right then.  Hastily, he added a third finger and pumped them hard, moving them so Makoto opened as quickly as possible.  Makoto’s hips bucked off the bed, his toes curling in the sheets as he keened Haru’s name.  Unable to wait a moment longer, Haru spread the last bit of lube on his erection before positioning himself before Makoto.

As he pushed in, Haru moaned loudly, his eyes closing in pleasure as he felt Makoto surround him.  It was heaven.  Body trembling, Haru stilled once he was fully seated in his lover, his thumbs rubbing soft circles on his waist as he waited for Makoto to relax.  When Makoto finally shifted, encircling Haru with his legs and pulling him closer, Haru knew he had permission to move.

The first thrust was slow and sweet as Haru savored the feeling and the warmth of Makoto.  His stomach tensed in anticipation, his dick twitched as he pushed back into his lover.  Makoto cried, back arching just slightly when Haru pushed all the way in.  Growling, Haru thrust harder the second and third time, craving the friction and wanting to watch Makoto come undone.  Makoto’s arms tensed, muscles bunching as he grabbed at the sheets and bit his lip.

Losing his self-control, Haru gave in to his desire and fucked Makoto without thought.  His hands trailed up and down Makoto’s stomach, feeling as his muscles tensed and released with each thrust.  His head dipped forward so he could lick the sweat forming on Makoto’s skin, teeth grazing over each nipple as he worked his way up his lover.  Makoto was breathless by the point Haru had reached his neck.  His skin was on fire, his dick twitching against Haru’s stomach and his fingers now digging into Haru’s back as he cried hoarsely.

Each thrust brought him closer and closer to release.  Makoto tightened around him until it was almost painful but he needed more.  Reaching down, Haru grabbed Makoto’s cock and thumbed his head, letting his nail drag across the sensitive skin just lightly enough to set him off.  It was enough.  Makoto’s body tensed, relaxed, and then tensed once more as he came.

“Haru!!!” He screamed, head thrown back against the mattress exposing his neck to Haru’s lips.  Biting hard enough to break skin, Haru grunted and thrust twice more before he came, almost crying in relief as he felt Makoto take him in deeply.

It was a long moment before either man had the energy to move.  When he could finally summon the energy, Haru rolled off his fiancé and spread out across the mattress. He was hot and tired and sticky but so fully sated that he didn’t want to move for another hour.  It was only when Makoto turned over and complained about Haru needing to clean him off that he managed to dredge up the desire to move.  Because, tired as he was, nothing beat shower sex.


	18. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i-if you're still taking makoharu NSFW prompts I uhm... I really like Makoto being super Dom. and aggressive in bed; pinning Haru down, pulling his hair, pressing his face into the mattress/pillow as he roughly fucks him from behind... growling, dirty-talking... Oh gosh *hides face* and Haru L O V E S ever single gratifying second of it...

It was pure bliss lying in Makoto’s arms, feeling his heart pound as Haru brushed his lips against the sensitive skin behind his ear.  He moaned as Makoto’s hands trailed down his back and cupped his ass, grinding their hips together hard.  His lips broke from their hold on Makoto’s neck as he gasped in desire, spreading his legs further apart to try and get that much closer to his lover.

“Makoto.” Haru whispered against his chest, teeth biting his lip as he fought to control the moans escaping him.  The sheets felt cool in his hands as he gripped them tight.

Desperately, his lips sought his lover’s for a brutal kiss; all teeth and tongue as his body rolled against Makoto’s in desire.  He was so hot and wanted so much more.  The sudden need to have Makoto dominate him, take control and do with his as he pleased, hit Haru out of nowhere.  Shutting his eyes against the memories of Makoto bent over him, pounding him into the mattress, biting him deeply enough to leave bruises the next day, fucking him so hard he could hardly walk for a week, Haru moaned long and low from desire.

“Haru?” Makoto pulled away to ask breathlessly.  His neck and chest had turned a splotchy red; his eyes were nearly glazed, his lips puffy and wet from their kiss.  Haru sucked his lips as he thought.

“Makoto,” he leaned down to breathe against Makoto’s ear, “I want you inside me.”

“Mmmm…” Makoto moaned, rolling his head back into the pillow, granting Haru access to his neck.  Greedily, Haru bit and sucked at the skin before pulling away.

“I-I want…” What was he supposed to ask?  I want you to dominate me?  I want you to fuck me hard?  I want you to lose control with me? “I want…”

Glazed green eyes locked with his and Haru sucked in a breath as the images flashed through his mind again.  Makoto would understand this; would understand what Haru wanted to say by reading his gaze.  And when Makoto’s eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly, Haru knew he had gotten his point across.

The room spun and Haru felt his back press into the mattress as Makoto leaned over him.  A groan escaped his throat and his hands tightened around Makoto’s arms.  He reveled in the way the muscles tensed and shifted under his grip.  Above him, Makoto searched his face for any misgivings; any sign that Haru had changed his mind and didn’t want this anymore.  Haru smiled as he relaxed against their bed.

“Haru, are you-are you sure?” Makoto asked as he brushed hair out of Haru’s eyes.  His fingers were trembling; his pupils were almost fully dilated even in their bright room.  All Haru had to do was say no, however, and all that would change.  Instead, he turned his head to follow Makoto’s hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist, right where he could feel the pulse.

“Yes.”

One word.  All it took was one simple word and Makoto went from being the polite, kind lover he always was to something almost barbaric.  It was so rare that Haru got to experience this side of his lover that he treasured each moment, remembering them in explicit detail months later.  Shivering in anticipation, Haru arched into Makoto’s body.  With a quiet sigh, Makoto closed his eyes and bowed his head; the tension leaving his body for a brief moment. 

Slowly, Makoto lowered himself until he was pressed fully against Haru; little shocks of electricity lit up Haru’s body where their skin touched.  When Makoto’s teeth grabbed Haru’s ear and bit into the flesh, he gasped and tried to pull away.  Makoto followed his head and licked the shell of his ear, his breath heating Haru’s skin as he pressed his lips against his ear.

“What do you want, Haru?” The depth of Makoto’s voice made Haru’s mind blank.  His cock twitched in his pants, anticipating the pain and pleasure to come.  His mouth moved without any sound.

“Haru,” There was a warning in Makoto’s voice; a hint of danger that would normally make his lover blush and embarrassed.  Haru moaned. “Haru, tell me what you want.  What do you want me to do.”

It wasn’t even a question; it was a demand.  And Haru couldn’t think through the fog wrapped around his mind to answer.  But god did he want Makoto to do something.  He wanted Makoto to grab him.  He wanted Makoto to bite him and suck him and shove his fingers up his ass.  He wanted Makoto to do whatever he wanted; to take Haru and fuck him however he wanted.  But he couldn’t grasp the thoughts.  So he tried to tell Makoto with his eyes; tell him he wanted to be taken and used so he couldn’t walk tomorrow.

Makoto chuckled against his neck.

“Haru.  I want you to tell me.  I want to hear you say it.” Haru swallowed and sighed as Makoto’s hand trailed down his chest, his fingers dancing across his skin as they dipped towards his stomach.

“I-“ His voice cracked. “I want…I want you.”

Haru cried as Makoto’s teeth grazed a line down his throat, skimming his pulse line and nipping at his clavicle.

“I want you to fuck me.”

A switch was flipped and Makoto nearly tore the remaining clothes off of Haru.  He cried when his lover’s hand wrapped around his erection and squeezed hard.  His heart skipped a beat when Makoto slowly spread his legs apart and knelt between them.  Haru wanted to look away; to be embarrassed by what Makoto was doing to him; but he wanted this too much to care.

“You want me to fuck you?  How do you want me to fuck you?  Do you want it gentle and slow?” Gradually, Makoto’s hands crept up Haru’s legs.  His fingers kneaded his muscles, making Haru’s thighs quiver and jerk in yearning.  Caught in Makoto’s gaze, Haru could only shake his head. “No.  You don’t want it like that, do you?”

As Makoto dipped his head to suck at the skin of Haru’s inner thigh, his back muscles bunched and uncoiled in a way that made Haru’s hips buck.  His fingers ached to touch those muscles; to feel them move as Makoto thrust in to him over and over.  It became more difficult to breath as Makoto’s lips snaked a wet trail down his thigh and across his stomach, just missing the place he wanted to feel them most.  But Haru bit his lips to keep from saying anything.  Stoically, he fisted the sheets at his sides and tried to keep from moving too much.

“You don’t want to be treated nice.  I see the way you’re watching me.” The vibrations of Makoto’s laugh went straight to Haru’s dick.  A drop of pre-cum beaded at the tip and Makoto pulled away to look at it.  The way Makoto licked his lips, pulled his gaze up Haru’s body, had Haru whining to be touched. “You want to be fucked hard, don’t you.  You want to feel my cock up your ass.  And you know what?”

It felt like fire when Makoto’s fingers slid up his stomach.  Pleasure and pain shot across his chest when Makoto’s fingers found his nipples and pinched and twisted them until he cried, his body writhing on the bed in an attempt to pull away.  But then his lover’s body was against his, covering Haru and holding him still as he leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand.”

Between one breath and the next, Haru found himself face down in the mattress and his ass up in the air.  Hot breath lingered on his back as Makoto pressed kisses down his spine, getting closer to his entrance with each breath.  Biting his lip, Haru tried not to make a sound when he felt Makoto’s tongue trail between the end of his spine and his butt.

“God, Haru.” Makoto breathed heavily, his hands cupping and massaging Haru’s ass. “You look so good like this.  I want to take you right now.  You’d feel so good around me.”

Instead of following through, Makoto pulled completely away from Haru and rummaged around their dresser drawer.  Haru shifted so he could watch his lover.  He loved the way the light shone off of Makoto’s skin; the way it accentuated his muscles and highlighted his sun-kissed skin.  Slowly, Haru’s hand snuck towards his erection in the hopes of relieving some of his need.  His eyes closed as he imagined Makoto’s hand wrapping around him and playing with his head, spreading his cum as he teased the slit.

The image was shattered as Makoto pinned Haru’s hand to the mattress.  His body arched over Haru’s as he nipped at Haru’s ear.

“Don’t be hasty.” He cautioned before leaning back on his heels.  Huffing, Haru shifted against the mattress to get a better view of what Makoto was doing.

He gasped in shock as he felt Makoto’s finger enter him.  There was no warning.  No careful prep or teasing to let him relax.  Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he bit into the pillow below him, forcing his body to relax.  Three deep breaths later, Haru moaned as Makoto’s finger curled deep inside him.

“So fucking easy.” Makoto spoke lowly as he added a second finger. “You love being filled like this, don’t you?  You can’t stand when I’m not inside you.”

It felt so good the way Makoto prepared him.  He panted as a third finger was added before he was ready; the pain was nothing compared to the need to have Makoto fill him.   Searching for more contact, Haru pushed his hips backward, driving Makoto’s fingers deeper inside him.

“AHHH!” The scream was muffled by the pillow but Haru could hear Makoto growling behind him.  Turning his head, Haru pleaded silently with his lover for more.  _Take me!_   He begged.  _Fuck me hard_.

The smile that graced Makoto’s lips was anything but soft and kind.

Standing up, Makoto reached forward and grabbed Haru’s hair, pulling him off the bed and dragging him to the floor.  Haru cried in pain but allowed himself to be pulled.  Kneeling on the floor, Haru reached out and grabbed Makoto’s legs for support.  Gently, Makoto cupped Haru’s cheek before pushing his dick against Haru’s lips.

Wordlessly, Haru opened his mouth and sucked.  The fingers in his hair tightened as Makoto sighed.  Eagerly, Haru licked the pre-cum from Makoto’s slit and took him in as deeply as he could.  It was messy with teeth grazing skin and not enough suction for Makoto to get any sort of relief but it didn’t matter.

His hands now free to roam, Haru grasped Makoto’s ass and squeezed it.  It felt so good to be able to touch his lover again and Haru meant to take advantage of the moment.  One hand traveled up Makoto’s back, finger trailing along each muscle before sliding around and groping his chest.  The other slid around his leg and cupped his balls, gently squeezing them in time with Haru’s sucking.

“Fuck.” Makoto panted, pulling Haru’s head away forcefully.  Looking up into his lover’s flushed face, Haru licked his lips slowly and smiled. 

Suddenly, Haru was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall.  He gasped as Makoto pressed against him, his erection rubbing teasingly against his ass.  Unashamed, Haru grabbed Makoto’s shoulders and lifted himself up enough to position Makoto’s tip right against his entrance.  Haru leaned against the wall and relaxed.

“Makoto,” he waited until Makoto looked into his eyes. “Fuck me.”

Haru screamed as Makoto pushed fully into him, pressing him into the wall.  It was fast and hard and Haru felt as if he was drowning.  With each thrust, Makoto pushed completely into him, forcing the air out of his lungs in cries and screams.  It hurt but felt so good.  To hear Makoto growl against his ear, to feel Makoto’s fingers dig into his hips as he was pulled down and onto his lover’s erection again and again.  His legs tightened around Makoto’s back and his toes curled as he was fucked over and over again.

“Fuck, Haru.  So good.  So tight and hot.  Fuck, yeah.  Scream like that.” Nonsense streamed from Makoto’s mouth as he bit and sucked as Haru’s neck.  He voice seemed to deepen with each thrust.  The growl in the back of his throat was almost continuous as he released one hand to grab Haru’s cock.

Haru screamed and threw his head back, blacking out for a second when he hit the wall.  He was losing energy; his muscles growing tired from tensing and holding himself up as Makoto pounded into him.  His legs slipped from around Makoto’s waist and hit the wall with a dull thud.

“Unh. Unh.” He tried to talk but couldn’t form the words as Makoto continued.

It seemed they were still in sync, however, when Makoto pulled out of Haru and pulled away panting.  He caught Haru’s lips in a gentle but searing kiss as he lifted him up.  Tired, but not yet sated, Haru leaned into the kiss, crushing his lips to his boyfriend’s.  He bent his head to lick at Makoto’s neck and graze his ear.

“I told you to fuck me.”

Without any warning, Haru was pressed face down into the mattress, Makoto’s large hand pining him to the bed.  The other lifted Haru’s hips as he lined himself back up.  Bending over Haru’s back, Makoto tucked his face into the crook of his neck.

“You’re such a fucking whore.” The feeling of Makoto filling him up was intense and almost made Haru come.  Gripping the sheets, Haru fought against his release and tried to match Makoto’s thrusts, meeting him as he pushed forward.

“Makoto!  Makoto!  Yes, fuck yes.” Haru cried hoarsely.  He felt his dick jerk and knew he couldn’t hold back. 

Mouth open in a silent scream, Haru felt his stomach coil and release, his mind going blank as Makoto continued to pound into him.

“Haru!” Makoto keened seconds later.  His thrusting grew erratic, his breathing heavy and loud until his grip tightened hard enough that Haru knew he would have finger shaped bruises tomorrow.  Moments later, Makoto let go of him and fell gracelessly on the bed.

Already, Haru knew he wouldn’t be able to move tomorrow.  Not only did his butt hurt but his hips felt extremely sore and sensitive.  His neck tingled as well and he was pretty sure there was going to be a bruise for at least a week.  But at the moment, he couldn’t care.  As sore and painful as his body felt, he was also incredibly happy and sated.

Turning, he tucked himself under Makoto’s limp arm and brushed a light kiss across his chest.  He felt Makoto stir and an answering kiss was pressed against his head.

“I love you, Haru.” Makoto’s voice was soft and gentle again.  His fingers rubbing Haru’s back lazily.  Haru hummed in agreement and settled in to sleep wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms.


	19. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Makoto in lingerie? I would looove to read something about that! Oh, but that's not a prompt or anything, just letting you know that it would be super amazing if maybe you could introduce this element in any of your texts someday... if it's to your liking, of course! Or do you maybe know a fic that talks about that? ^3^

Haru had a fetish that only Makoto knew about.  Or perhaps it was a fetish that only happened with Makoto.  Whatever the reason, whenever Makoto was swimsuit shopping with Haru, things always took an erotic turn.

"Makoto.  This one." Haru shoved a swimsuit into Makoto’s hands with such determination that Makoto knew better than to refuse.  With a resigned sigh, he took the swimsuit and returned to the fitting room.

He tugged and pulled and squeezed himself into the swimsuit Haru had given him, unsure if it was even the right size or if he was putting it on the right way.  When the curtain split and Haru stepped inside, Makoto sighed again in resignation.  He recognized the shine in Haru’s eyes and knew he was in trouble.

"Haru.  We’re not getting this one.  I’m not sure-"

"We’re getting it." Haru spoke with determination and complete stubbornness.  It would be useless trying to get him to change his mind so, as usual when it came to Haru and his happiness, Makoto agreed and simply changed back it.

Fifteen swimsuits.  That was how many Haru had bought him since they left Iwatobi High.  Fifteen swimsuits and none of them had been worn past the front door of their house.

That didn’t mean he hadn’t worn them in water.  Of course not.  Because with Haru, nothing was complete without water.  And a _swimsuit fetish_ without water would be completely unheard of.

So in the privacy of their home, Makoto dressed in various swimsuits, allowing Haru to pull him into the tub to get wet before slowly stripping out of them.  And it was an incredibly slow process because not only did the water make it harder to pull off the swimsuits, Haru bought the most complicated pieces he could find that made Makoto wonder where he was looking.

The ride home was quiet.  Makoto played with the strings of the bag as Haru stared out the window of the train.  The walk home was slow as Haru stopped by the grocery store for ingredients for dinner and Makoto paused on the stairs to pet and feed the stray cat that still lived there.  The moment Haru closed the front door, everything changed.

"Makoto." Haru nearly purred as he ran his hands down Makoto’s back, pushing their bodies together with a suggestive roll of the hips. "Makoto…I think you’re wearing too much for a bath."

Lips quirking in a loving smile, Makoto nuzzled the top of Haru’s head and laughed.  Maybe a swimsuit fetish was a strange concept but Makoto couldn’t deny that it resulted in some of the best sex they ever had.


	20. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you still doing makoharu headcanons? If so Makoto is somewhat more experienced with sex than Haru, not because he has sex with other people, but because he was an early bloomer and got the parent talk etc.. So like they're in a heavy make-out session and Makoto goes for the pants and Haru is genuinely confused or wary as to what comes next and Makoto gently coaxes him through sex. Bonus point if they do it doggy style or with Haru on his side with Mako holding his his leg.. Or both lol

It was pure bliss the way Haru moved, pressing Makoto into the bed and fitting perfectly against him.  The slight chlorine and salt taste of his tongue, a constant reminder of the water he loved and craved.  The soft brushes of his hair against Makoto’s face as the kiss deepened and turned sensual.  It was everything Makoto wanted and needed; it was more than he had ever hoped for.

As their bodies shifted on the bed, Haru’s hips rubbed against Makoto’s and made him moan in desire.  It felt so good but he needed more.  There was too much clothing between them; too many barriers keeping him from touching and kissing and licking Haru’s skin.  With a shaky sigh, Makoto flipped them over so Haru was pinned beneath him.

"Haru…god, Haru." Makoto breathed into Haru’s ear as his hands wandered down his body.  Haru’s breath hitched and his chest arched off the bed into Makoto’s waiting hands.  His eyes were glazed, pupils fully dilated, as he tried to focus on Makoto’s face.

Desperate, Makoto buried his face in Haru’s neck, biting and licking and sucking at the available skin as he worked their pants off.  He needed for things to go further.  He needed to feel Haru against him, hot and hard; he needed to hear that calm voice break in desire as he came in Makoto’s hand.  He needed all of Haru and he needed to give all of himself to the boy he loved.

"Makoto…?" Haru’s voice was thick and his speech slurred but Makoto could still make out the question in his voice.  Lovingly, Makoto placed a kiss on his lips, his fingers now dancing up bare skin.

"Hmm?" He hummed against Haru’s ear.

Slowly, Makoto lowered himself on top of Haru until their erections touched.  Electricity shot up Makoto’s spine and he unconsciously thrust against Haru.  Body shaking, Makoto raised up on his arms to capture Haru’s lips in a fierce kiss when he noticed something was wrong.

Haru, although obviously turned on, wasn’t moving.

His hands gripped Makoto’s back tightly and his breathing was uneven and deep.  Unsure of himself, Makoto pulled back so he could fully see Haru’s face.

"Haru?  What’s wrong?" They had been naked in front of each other before; they had even gone as far as blowjobs and handjobs and Haru had been completely fine.  Now it seemed as if he was going to bolt any second.

"Makoto…are we?  I mean, do you want…" Closing his eyes with a sigh, Haru bit his lip and turned his face to the side. "Are you going to…to me?"

Confused, Makoto blinked owlishly as he tried to read Haru’s bright red face.  Was he going to what to Haru?  He was pretty sure they were going further tonight.  He _wanted_ to go further and thought Haru wanted it too.  So why was he being so shy and…OH.

"Haru," Makoto reached out and caressed his boyfriend’s face, "are you nervous?"

Haru glared at his for a brief second before huffing and turning his face away again.  Makoto laughed softly before kissing Haru’s cheek.

"Why are you nervous?"

"We’ve never done this before." Haru stated calmly.  His eyes flicked towards Makoto before focusing on the window. "Do you know what to do?"

Makoto hummed against Haru’s neck.

"I guess my parents sort of expected something like this.  I mean!  Not us having sex!  They never said anything about that.  But, I mean, us, or at least me…you know…liking you." Embarrassed, Makoto buried his head in the pillow. "So they told me stuff.  Gave me books.  Haru, I don’t really want to talk about that!"

Slowly, Makoto felt Haru’s body relax against his.  Face hot, Makoto glanced at his boyfriend and gave him a small smile.

"I know what to do even if Haru doesn’t." His suspicions were confirmed when Haru blushed and looked away again.  Teasingly, Makoto ran his fingers up Haru’s stomach, rubbing his sides as he went. "Do you want to do this, Haru?"

Without any hesitation, Haru pulled Makoto down for a deep, almost brutal kiss in reply.  His erection twitched against Makoto’s when they pulled apart.  Still blushing, Haru nodded.

"Okay.  We’ll go slow then." To prove his point, Makoto waited until Haru made the first move, pulling their shirts off, before moving.

Although Makoto promised to go slow, Haru seemed to have other ideas.  His tongue was everywhere on Makoto’s body.  Designs were drawn hot and wet across his back and chest and left to cool and dry.  Makoto shivered when Haru blew across his damp skin and moaned when Haru’s mouth drew near to his dick.

Aggressively, Makoto pulled Haru away and pinned him to the bed.  With a low growl, Makoto nipped and sucked at Haru’s skin, quickly moving down his body.  Giving no warning other than a lick of his lips, Makoto wrapped his mouth around the head of Haru’s erection and sucked it gently.

He felt the rest of the tension leave Haru’s body as he opened his throat to take in more of Haru.  Slowly, Makoto let one hand drift between Haru’s legs and down one thigh.  One finger grazed over Haru’s opening and Makoto felt him tense again.  Pulling away from Haru’s cock, Makoto nuzzled his hips.

"Haru, I have to prepare you, okay?  That means…ahhh…I have to…"

"Put your finger in me?" Haru sounded amused and Makoto smiled into his stomach.

"Yeah."

"Then what?" There was a shift on the mattress as Haru propped himself up to watch Makoto.

"Then I stretch you until you’re ready." Explaining anal sex was a lot more embarrassing then listening to someone explain it, Makoto found.  There was a paused as Haru thought.

"Okay." Nervously, Makoto reached for the lube he had brought and opened the bottle.  The lube was cold on his finger and he hoped it wouldn’t be too cold for Haru.  Biting his lip, Makoto spread Haru’s legs and reached down to prep him.

Haru hissed and tensed as the first finger went in.  With his free hand, Makoto rubbed Haru’s stomach and legs soothingly as he moved his finger.

It was a weird sensation and Makoto wasn’t sure what to think about it.  Having his finger shoved up Haru’s ass so he could stick his dick in him.  The idea made him want to giggle but when Haru moaned as he curled his finger, the thought flew from his mind.

Once Haru had relaxed enough, Makoto added a second finger.  He continued soothing and prepping Haru until he had three fingers inside his boyfriend and Haru was moaning and jerking his hips.  Pulling his fingers out, Makoto leaned forward and kissed Haru.

It was a chaste, simple kiss as he pulled out a tissue and cleaned his hand.  Haru’s eyes were dilated once more and his neck and chest had turned a splotchy red.  Licking his lips, Haru reached out and ran his fingers down Makoto’s side distractingly.

"Now what?" He asked breathlessly.  Trying to control his own breathing, Makoto pulled at Haru’s hips.

"Turn over.  It’s supposed to hurt less on your hands and knees." Shaking, Makoto searched in his bag for the condom and bottle of lube again.  He kept talking as he opened the foil and tried to put the condom on.  Getting it wrong the first time, he turned it over and tried again, still babbling to Haru about everything that he could think of which was, at the moment, all the things he had learned about anal sex. "And it’s going to hurt.  I’m sorry.  I really am.  I don’t want it to hurt or anything but-"

"Makoto." Haru glanced over his shoulder impatiently. "It’s okay."

Taking a deep breath, Makoto nodded and positioned himself behind Haru.  His dick twitched in excitement as he thought about fucking Haru.  His breath caught in his throat as he tried to swallow, his hands spreading across Haru’s ass, finger digging into the skin and massaging the muscle as he fought to control himself.

"Okay, Haru."

Taking a deep breath, Makoto pushed forward until he felt Haru tense and resist.  Murmuring soothingly, Makoto rubbed Haru’s back and hips.  He continued to push so slowly he felt he was barely moving but suddenly, his thighs hit the back of Haru’s and he was fully buried in Haru.

A curse escaped him as he felt Haru tighten, felt Haru’s heat surround him and suck him in.  It took a minute for Haru’s breathing to even out and his back to relax.  Without thinking, Makoto bent over to kiss Haru’s neck.

"AH!" Haru cried, back arching and trembling as Makoto pulled away.

"Haru!  Are you okay?" He asked through clenched teeth.  It had felt so good when Haru moved.  It took every ounce of Makoto’s willpower to not move and just thrust into that heat and tightness.

"Good." Haru mumbled, head buried in his arms. "Felt good.  Again."

Carefully, Makoto pushed forward and bit his lip when Haru tightened around him and his hips jerked.

"Haru." He warned, fingers digging into Haru’s hips.

"It’s okay." Haru choked out. "Slow.  Go slow."

Groaning, Makoto pulled out a little before pushing in again.  His body trembled as he held back, needing to go harder and deeper.  But as he gave another shallow thrust and heard Haru’s whimpers start to turn to moans, his attention turned from his need to Haru’s.

The sounds Haru made were so erotic and desperate, Makoto wasn’t sure he could last long.  Each pull out was excruciating.  Each thrust forward was wonderfully tight and hot.  Nonsense started streaming from Makoto’s lips as each thrust brought him closer to release.  When his grip on Haru’s hip slipped, his hand brushing Haru’s erection, and Haru screamed, back arching and body clenching as he came, Makoto couldn’t hold back anymore.

With a hoarse cry, Makoto grabbed Haru’s hips and thrust without abandon.  Seconds later, his rhythm became erratic until he came with a choked cry.

Body trembling, Makoto still made sure he slowly pulled out of his boyfriend before falling bonelessly to the bed beside him.  Tired but content, Makoto shifted until he was able to wrap his arms around Haru and kiss the top of his head.  Tomorrow, he knew, things were going to be more difficult but for now, everything was perfect.


	21. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are still doing the nsfw prompts, could you do one where Makoto is a really submissive bottom and loves when Haru talks dirty to him?

His body felt like jelly as he pulled on Makoto’s hair, fucking his mouth slowly.  The sensation of Makoto humming or whining while his lips were wrapped around Haru’s dick made his toes curl.  What was even better was when Haru took him hard from behind, pulling his head back and making him scream with need.

Purring in delight, Haru released his grip on Makoto’s hair to gently cup his face, feeling his cock move against Makoto’s cheeks.

"You’re such a fucking good boy.  Sucking me like this.  I like watching you on your knees.  I like when you look at me when you suck me." Makoto moaned as he took Haru in deeper.  Eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head, Haru growled. "Fuck, you’re so good with your mouth.  Such a good boy."

Hands tightening on Haru’s legs, Makoto shifted his hips, trying to get some friction from the mattress.  But before he could satisfy himself, Haru pulled his head away and pushed him on to his back.

"I didn’t say you could do that." Haru warned, forcefully parting Makoto’s legs.  His fingers dragged slowly down the back of his lover’s thighs, fingernails scratching just enough to leave red marks behind.  Haru bit at the sensitive skin, enjoying the way Makoto squirmed beneath him.

"Haru." Makoto begged, his hands clenching in the sheets beneath him. "Please."

Haru wanted to draw it out longer.  He wanted to hear Makoto beg and plead for relief; wanted to suck Makoto until he was just about to come and refuse him his release.  Haru wanted to control his boyfriend, to do things to that body that he had been dreaming of for weeks.  But it had been so long since he had been inside Makoto.  It had been too long since Haru was able to make him scream and cry in ecstasy; since Haru had heard his name fall from those lips like a prayer.

But as much as Haru wanted it, he needed something else as well.

"What do you want, Makoto?" Haru drew a hot, wet trail down the inside of Makoto’s thigh, getting dangerously close to his entrance before he pulled away completely. "Tell me what you want me to do, Makoto."

Panting heavily, Makoto squirmed on the mattress until he could wrap his legs around Haru’s waist.  Bracing his abs, Makoto pulled himself into Haru’s lap and rubbed against his erection.  Shaking with need, Haru gripped Makoto’s hips and ground against him shamelessly.  Makoto’s stomach tightened and relaxed in a way that shouldn’t have been seductive.  Growling, Haru leaned forward to nip and lick at the muscles as they moved, greedily listening to the keening sounds Makoto was making.

"Haru…please…I need it…please, oh please oh please." Head thrown back against the pillows, Makoto rocked his body into Haru’s, breath hitching whenever his erection was touched.

"Say it, Makoto." With difficulty, Haru escaped Makoto’s legs and spread them once more.  This time, while keeping his boyfriend pinned, he managed to grab a bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers. "I want to hear you say it from your dirty little mouth."

Makoto jerked up as Haru pushed a finger inside of him, not giving him time to adjust before he started prepping.  Impatiently, Haru added another and scissored his fingers rapidly, needing Makoto ready quickly.

"HARU!" Makoto whine, back arching off the bed as another finger was pushed inside.  Eyes glazed, Makoto stared at his lover, licking his lips when he caught Haru’s gaze. "I need you.  I need you to fuck me."

Trembling, Haru quickly covered his erection in lube before leaning over Makoto, nearly bending him in half as Haru sought his lips.  It was all teeth and tongue and heat and when Haru pulled away, Makoto still gazing at him with such loving eyes, he couldn’t wait anymore. 

With a soft moan, Haru pushed into Makoto until he was fully seated.  Makoto’s heavy breathing sounded harsh to his ears in the silence of the apartment.  Unwilling to wait, Haru pulled out all the way before slamming back into Makoto.  The broken _Haru!_ that Makoto cried was the sweetest thing Haru had heard in weeks.  Fingers digging into Makoto’s hips, Haru thrust into him hard again and again.

"Fuck, Makoto.  Feel so good, so tight, I love the way you feel." Not wanting to end too soon, Haru slowed his pace and lengthened his thrusts.  His boyfriend’s cries had turned into soft mewls as he bit his lip, eyes closed tight.  Reverently, Haru slid a hand up Makoto’s stomach and across his chest, pausing to feel his heart beat.

"Such a good boy, Makoto.  Such a dirty whore.  Just for me.  You take me in so deep.  I love feeling you like this.  I love seeing you like this.  Just for me."

Heat flew up Haru’s spine when Makoto’s legs flexed and tightened around him.  It felt as if he was being pulled even further into his lover, deeper than before.  His cock twitched hard and Makoto clenched in surprise.  Haru bit his lip to keep from coming.

"Makoto." Haru bit out, body trembling as he leaned over Makoto’s body. "I need to fuck you hard.  I need to come in you now, okay?"

Silently, Makoto nodded and wrapped his arms around Haru’s neck, capturing his gaze.  With a sharp cry, Haru let go, thrusting into Makoto harder than ever, needing to be deeper inside, needing to feel that body tighten and release around him.  The noises Makoto was making were the most delicious and carnal noises Haru had ever heard.

"Makoto, Makoto, Makoto." Haru chanted as he pulled all the way out, pausing at Makoto’s entrance for a moment before pushing in fully, Makoto fingers raking down his back..  It was all Haru needed to come.

With a silent scream, Haru came inside his boyfriend, his hips jerking slightly to get him even deeper.  Beneath him, Makoto gasped and moaned deep in his chest, his head rolling back and forth in delight.  Knowing Makoto wasn’t there, that he needed a little bit more, Haru reached down and tugged on his erection, sliding his thumb around the head.

Body bowing, Makoto came with a cry, his lips forming Haru’s name as he lost his breath.

Grunting, Haru collapsed on his boyfriend in a boneless heap.  It had been so good - so, so good - and he didn’t want to move for the rest of the night.  But Makoto seemed to have other ideas.

Pushing Haru off and out of him, Makoto curled up beside him, wrapping Haru in his arms.  Content in the warmth of Makoto’s arm, Haru drifted off to sleep.


	22. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this has been already asked, here's a prompt: Voyeurism, someone (you choose!) catches Haruka and Makoto doing naughty things and he stays and watches until they finish. Preferably that person would be jerking off while watching, wanting to be in one of their position or to join them. (Sorry if this isn't good! I tried!~)

Swaying in the evening breeze, Rei felt amazing.  Beside him, Nagisa babbled happily with Nitori, bumping into his side occasionally as the alcohol began to take effect.  Feeling warm and fuzzy and emboldened, Rei felt it was necessary to properly thank Makoto for all he had done over the past two years.  But when he tried to find his captain, Rei realized he hadn’t seen Makoto for quite a while.  Not only that, but Haruka was nowhere to be seen, either.

“Nagisa-kun.” Rei shook the smaller boy, trying to capture his flighty attention. “Nagisa-kun, have you seen Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai?”

With a crooked smile, Nagisa nuzzled Rei’s side.

“Rei-chan…you shouldn’t worry about them!” Leaning back unsteadily, Nagisa gripped Rei’s arms and tried to drag him into the crowd. “Let’s go have fun!”

Carefully, Rei disentangled himself from his friend’s grip and quietly left the party.  It looked as though everyone were enjoying themselves, caught up in the excitement of the summer and new beginnings.  But Rei was determined to find Makoto and speak properly with him.

Slipping quietly through Haru’s house, Rei thought through his speech.  He had so many things he wanted to say and wanted to make sure he expressed himself thoroughly.  He was truly grateful for all the things Makoto and Haruka had done for him; it would be completely disgraceful if he couldn’t express his thanks properly.

Having searched through the house, Rei paused outside of Haruka’s room, unsure of himself.  It would be completely inappropriate for him to enter without permission.  Yet he had searched all over and hadn’t found either boy.  Gathering his courage, Rei pulled the door open slightly to get a quick peek before leaving.

His breath was knocked out of him when he found Haruka and Makoto inside.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Haruka spoke so softly, Rei wasn’t sure he was hearing him at all.  Makoto reached out and cupped Haruka’s face gently, a thumb running over his lips.

“It won’t be forever, Haru.” The smile on Makoto’s face was heartbreaking.  Rei knew he shouldn’t be watching, but for some reason couldn’t pull himself away.  It was such a personal moment but there was something that made him reluctant to leave.

“Makoto.” Haruka breathed, head leaning into the touch; his hands reached up to grab Makoto’s wrists in a desperate manner. “Makoto…I love you.”

The air in Rei’s lungs turned icy cold and electricity shot up his spine.  This was wrong.  He wasn’t supposed to be here.  This was personal and intimate and everything he shouldn’t be involved in.

But subconsciously, Rei was happy.  He was delighted to finally understand the relationship between his two friends.  It was as if a chemistry problem had suddenly clicked into place and he understood why the elements had reacted to each other the way they did.  It made perfect, beautiful sense and the path before him was clear.

As Rei basked in his new found knowledge and understanding, Haruka and Makoto were quickly changing the equation.

“Haru…” Makoto’s voice had dropped lower than Rei had ever heard it.  For some reason, it sent a shiver up his spine and made his hair stand on end.  The distance between the two boys disappeared in a flash and suddenly, Rei found himself dealing with a completely new problem.

Makoto and Haruka, his captain and vice-captain, two of his closest friends for two years, were locked in a passionate kiss that had heat traveling quickly across Rei’s face.  Biting down on his hand, Rei tried to stop any noise of surprise from escaping and embarrassing all involved.  It was a potentially useless action as Haruka and Makoto were too involved in each other to notice any outside disturbance.

“Ma-Makoto!” Haruka cried softly as the kiss broke, Makoto’s head dipped down along Haruka’s neck doing something Rei could only deduce must have felt good as Haruka moaned rather erotically, tipping his head back to allow Makoto further access.

Suddenly, Rei found himself in a very unique and unwanted situation.  As Makoto’s hands quickly divested Haruka of his shirt and trailed over the now exposed skin, Rei felt a tingling sensation slowly spread down his stomach and across his groin.  It wasn’t a new sensation by any means, but watching his friends make out wasn’t when he expected to feel it.

By the time Rei was able to focus again, Makoto had lost his shirt as well and Haruka’s fingers were making very noticeable marks on his back.  The angle Haruka was leaning backwards and the way Makoto’s back seemed to wrap around him didn’t look at if it would be a comfortable position at all.  But from the sounds his friends were making, Rei realized this was an area he was not at all knowledgeable in.

“Makoto, don’t leave.  Don’t leave, Makoto.” Haruka murmured over and over as Makoto lowered him to the ground.  Reassurances were muffled against Haruka’s chest and stomach, Makoto’s lips never leaving his body for a second.

The better part of Rei was telling him to leave; that this was incredibly private and definitely not something he should be witnessing.  The other part of Rei was enamored with the sight before him, stunned by the beauty of something he had tried to never think about.  Ideas and images that Rei had been trying hard not to entertain were beginning to surface with full force making him increasingly uncomfortable as Makoto divested Haruka of his pants.

“Please, Makoto.  Yes!  Please!  Oh god you’re so good.” It was getting hot standing in the hallway.  Rei’s hands were starting to sweat as he silently adjusted his pants, continuing to watch as Makoto licked Haruka’s erection.  His throat tightened when Haruka’s back arched and his fingers wrapped around Makoto’s hair.  There was a brief pause as Makoto pulled away, reaching back to disentangle one hand from his hair.

“Haru…you need to be quiet.” Admonished, Haruka bit down on his now free hand as Makoto returned to his ministrations.

Heat started to coil in Rei’s belly as he imagined the sensations Haruka must be feeling.  Wet heat surrounding and pulling him; a tongue running thick then thin lines up and down his erection; long, strong fingers holding and massaging his thighs.  Just under the sound of Haruka’s groans, Rei could make out the muffled hums and sighs from Makoto.  With the illumination of the streetlights, Rei could just make out Makoto’s head bobbing, his back muscles flexing as he moved up and down Haruka’s erection.

It was thrilling to watch and listen as Makoto brought Haruka closer and closer to release.  Rei could just make out Haruka’s body writhing on the floor, his feet digging into the floor as his hips jerked up.  His stomach felt uncomfortably hot and his pants incredibly tight.  Trying to ignore his own need, Rei stared in fascination as Haruka’s body went taunt, fingers pulling on Makoto’s hair enough to tug his head to the side.  There was a strained keening from Haruka before he went limp and collapsed on the floor.  A moment later, Makoto raised his head and wiped at his mouth, smiling at the other boy.

A full minute went by before Rei realized that Makoto had swallowed all of Haruka’s release.  The idea both fascinated and disgusted him.  But, when he allowed himself to imagine pink eyes looking up from him, tongue licking away the bit of semen that had escaped his lips and smiling, Rei had to adjust himself.  The action didn’t have the desired relief he had sought.  Instead, the friction and pressure of adjusting increased his need for relief and made his heart pound.

“Are you okay, Haru?” Makoto’s voice ripped Rei from his fantasies and back to the reality of him watching his friends have sex. “We should head back to the party.”

Rei’s breath hitched as Makoto reached for his shirt.  He was in no condition to go anywhere and the possibility of being caught loomed before him.  Trying to get his breathing under control, Rei was saved when Haruka pulled Makoto back down.

“Makoto didn’t come yet.” Rei’s heart was pounding so fiercely, he was sure it could be heard throughout the entire house.

“Haru.” Unresisting, Makoto allowed Haruka to push him back onto the floor.  He didn’t remove Makoto’s pants completely but pulled them down to his thighs, effectively eliminating Makoto’s ability to use his legs.  Still able to use his hands, Makoto pulled Haruka down for a long, gentle kiss.  His other hand Rei couldn’t see clearly, but was doing something that made Haruka gasp loudly. “Quiet, Haru.”

For a moment, everything was silent and still.  Then, Haruka shifted and moved backwards and Makoto let out a moan so deep and blissful that Rei’s erection twitched in his pants.  Biting his lip, Rei reached down and rubbed himself through his pants, hoping to find some relief.

There was a wet, sliding sound and Haruka gasped again; Makoto’s hands were grabbing Haruka’s sides and Rei could see the tension in his muscles.  And then, Haruka was moving.  It was slow at first and Makoto was trembling with each little shift.  After a minute, Haruka was moving much faster, his rhythm becoming steady as he quietly chanted Makoto’s name.

Rei fought to keep from making a sound as his own rubbing matched Haruka’s motions.  The little gaps and growls coming from Makoto fueled his own fantasies as his imagination took over.  The way Haruka moved over Makoto was beautiful and erotic; a sight Rei never had expected to see.  He wondered what Nagisa would look like if he were to do that.  What sounds would they make together?  Would they be as erotic as what he was hearing from his seniors?  Would they cause Rei to tremble and beg as Makoto did when Haruka’s pace picked up?  Would they be something only he would ever hear?

Makoto’s wail brought Rei out of his fantasies and back to the sight before him of Makoto thrusting into Haruka as he came.  Embarrassingly close himself, Rei knew he needed to move quickly before he was noticed.

As quietly as possible, he closed the door to Haruka’s room, hoping that both boys were too caught up in each other to notice any sound it might have made.  Still needing his own release, Rei shuffled down the hallway as fast as possible, trying to remember where the bathroom was so he could have a moment alone.

Quickly, and mostly quietly, Rei finished masturbating and cleaned himself up.  He returned to the party, praying no one had noticed his long absence.  However, when a blond head slumped onto his shoulder, Rei knew he had been caught.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa mumbled, clearly overindulging in the alcohol. “Rei-chan!  Did you find Mako-chan and Haru-chan?”

Flustered, Rei adjusted his glasses and looked away.

“Ahhh…I believe it is best to give Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai time to themselves.  This is, after all-“ Nagisa’s laugh cut off Rei’s response.

“Rei-chan learned something new.” Surprised, Rei glanced down at Nagisa and caught the mischievous glint in his eye.  Realizing he had been found out, there was nothing Rei could do but ply his classmate with more alcohol, hoping he wouldn’t remember anything in the morning.  For his own part, Rei knew he would never be able to forget what he saw.  And in fact, it had given him a few points he needed to research for the, hopefully, near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my last prompt. Consider this series complete, for the moment.  
> Life is busy so I may or may not do prompts again but I've got other fics to work on. So please, let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it! If you don't want to leave a comment, you can visit my tumblr: [ninjalc](http://ninjalc.tumblr.com)


	23. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru likes sex more when water's involved.

Haru’s dick twitched at Makoto carelessly pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor before leaving for the bathroom. His ears perked with interest when the water turned on and he heard Makoto hum with content.

Images flowed through his mind in rapid succession. Makoto underneath the shower spray, bracing himself against the wall as the hot water licked its way down his body. Water dripping casually down Makoto’s body as he turned off the shower and walked towards the bath. Soap gliding down those well-defined back and leg muscles as Makoto leaned back out of the water’s spray.

Nibbling on his lips, Haru slid off his bed and quietly made his way to the bathroom, heart pounding in his chest as he slid the door open.

Inside stood Makoto underneath the showerhead, neck tilted back as the hot water turned his skin a light pink. Haru licked his lips as he watched Makoto dip his head beneath the water, his fingers scrubbing his hair and trailing to the back of his neck. The thought of those hands wrapped around him, pinning him to the ground, lifting him off the ground released butterflies in his chest and made it difficult to breathe.

Unconsciously, his hand gripped the hem of his t-shirt, fingernails scraping along the sensitive skin of his stomach and making him jump in need. A moan escaped his lips as Makoto pushed his hair out of his face letting a small bit of water cascade down his back. An icy shock zapped down Haru’s back as Makoto’s attention turned to him, eyes dark and heated as a small smile graced his lips.

“Haru.” Was all he needed to say, his voice low and thick. Haru stripped faster than he ever had when water beckoned him but it felt like hours before he was wrapped in Makoto’s arms. His skin was heated from the water caressing his body; he felt as though a fair had started in his stomach when Makoto’s lips latched on to his throat and sucked the water off.

Gasping, Haru forced Makoto against the wall and wasted no time licking and kissing his way down his lover’s body. He knew all the places that turned Makoto on and made him groan in a way that made Haru’s knees weak in need. Carefully, he licked the small beads off on Makoto’s nipples until they peaked under his attention. His lips followed the small rivulets down his stomach until they all converged right at his hips. Aware of how sensitive Makoto was, Haru bit at the skin lightly, lingering to breathe in Makoto’s scent, before grazing his lips up his lover’s now straining erection.

Feeling it jump against his mouth made his own erection twitch in need.

Soft fingers caressed the side of his face, curling beneath his chin for a moment and gently lifted his head up as Makoto leaned down for a kiss. It was warm and wet and everything Haru loved. There was the lingering taste of chocolate and miso that made him feel warm and relaxed. Then, Makoto’s grip changed and Haru’s head was being pulled back.

“Haru.” Makoto’s eyes were incredibly dark, his pupils blown wide open. For a moment, Haru forgot how to breathe and his jaw slackened. With a growl, Haru slapped aside Makoto’s hand and pulled away. His mouth slide easily around his lover’s slick erection and he slurped obscenely as the water dripped out of his mouth, making it difficult to create a seal.

The wanton groan that shook Makoto’s body vibrated down Haru’s spine and made his toes curl. His tongue curled around the head of Makoto’s erection as he took a deep breath. Slowly, Haru took in as much of Makoto as he could, forcing his throat to widen and relax. It was awkward to feel the tip of Makoto’s dick at the back of his throat and he swallowed compulsively as a little bit of water dripped into his mouth. He could feel Makoto’s stomach tense, tightening before release, and pulled back quickly.

“Not yet, Makoto.” Haru ordered, squeezing his lover’s erection harshly.

“Ha-Haru.” Makoto keened, his fingers pulling Haru’s hair firmly. His eyes were glazed over and his lips had turned red from being chewed. Trembling, Haru gripped Makoto’s hips and nuzzled his inner thighs, breathing in his soapy, musky scent.

“Makoto. I want-I want you inside me.” He sighed heavily, pressing his lips to the juncture of his lover’s hips as he glanced upwards. “I want you to suck me and prep me at the same time.”

Mindlessly, Makoto nodded and carefully lowered himself to the wet tile. Before him, Haru spread his legs and leaned back on his arms, making sure to keep the water out of Makoto’s face. Watching Makoto’s back muscles tense and shift always made Haru dizzy. And the way his boyfriend knelt between his legs, back spread out before him, Haru couldn’t help but feel like a conqueror. But when he felt the heat of Makoto’s mouth around his dick and the tip of Makoto’s finger slide over his entrance, Haru felt like he was the one being subdued.

The things Makoto could do with his fingers left Haru breathless and begging for more. If it wasn’t Makoto, it would be too embarrassing. But knowing that he didn’t take advantage of seeing this side of Haru, that he craved and treasure each moan and sound that slipped from Haru’s lips, made it so much easier to let go and enjoy everything he gave.

The warm water spraying down on him from the showerhead could never hope to compete with the warmth of Makoto’s mouth. The hot, wet heat that wrapped around him sparked a fire that spread out from the pit of his stomach. It made the water running off him feel cold and lifeless. Running his fingers through Makoto’s tangled hair, Haru silently urged his lover on, jerking his hips upwards to enforce his point. Makoto chuckled and it reverberated to the base of Haru’s dick, around his balls, and up his spine causing him to arch back in delight.

Then the first finger slipped inside him.

A shuddering breath left him as he propped his feet on Makoto’s shoulders. No matter how many times he went through this part, the first finger was always awkward and weird. Biting his lip, Haru focused on the suction around his erection; he let the water distract him as Makoto bent his finger and started working his muscles open. The heat of Makoto’s mouth disappeared and Haru’s head jerked up in surprise and warning. The growl in his throat died when Makoto smiled at him and turned to kiss the inside of his thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin.

The second finger slowly pushed inside and Haru yelped at the flash of pain that quickly subsided. Makoto smiled against his leg.

“You always like this part too much.” As if to emphasize, Makoto thrust in a third finger before Haru was ready. A flash of lightning blinded Haru as his head fell back against the tile and his ass clenched. It felt amazing but it was frustrating how well Makoto knew him. Panting, Haru fought to form a coherent sentence.

“Only if…if it’s you.” His hips spasmed as Makoto surged forward and crushed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. It was an uncomfortable position and it didn’t feel good the way Makoto’s finger were hooked inside his entrance but it left him breathless all the same.

With a shaky push of his legs, Haru forced Makoto to lie against the tile. Glancing towards his clothes, Haru cursed himself for not being better prepared. Lightly stepping on Makoto’s chest, Haru glared at his lover.

“Don’t move. I forgot something.” Makoto’s laugh made his ears burn but Haru was not about to give up on what he wanted. When he returned with lube in hand, he had to stop and bite his lips to stop from moaning at the sight of Makoto pleasuring himself.

Hooded eyes turned his way and Haru read his name on Makoto’s mouth. His knees banged painfully on the floor as he straddled Makoto, the water hitting his back steadily.

“You shouldn’t start without me.” Haru chided as he twisted to rub lube on Makoto’s erection. A deep moan filled the bathroom as Haru toyed with the tip of Makoto’s dick, sliding the tip of one blunt fingernail along the slit. “It’s not fun when it’s without you.”

Tantalizingly slow, Haru lowered himself onto Makoto’s erection, hissing at the burn. Once fully seated, Haru took a moment to tilt his head back into the steam of water and relished the feeling of having Makoto inside him while being wrapped in water. With a contented sigh, Haru braced his legs beneath him and started rocking back and forth.

It started with small motions as he grew used to Makoto’s girth. Once he felt his body adjust completely, Haru wiggled backwards to find a good angle before pumping his hips vigorously. Makoto gave a hoarse cry as his fingers dug into Haru’s hips and he sought to find a rhythm with his boyfriend. Slamming himself down on Makoto’s erection with a wanton moan, Haru glared.

“Stop, Makoto.” Confused and dazed from lust, Makoto blinked up at Haru, reaching with one hand to brush wet bangs out of his eyes. Haru shook the hand away. “Let me do everything. I want to make you scream.”

Swallowing thickly, Makoto nodded and relaxed against the floor. With a victorious smirk, Haru ground his hips against Makoto before leaning forward and biting his neck. He slid easily against Makoto’s body, the water making it difficult to keep a firm hold on his skin or the floor. Makoto’s hands roamed over his hips and thighs, urging him faster and harder and oh it felt so good as Makoto’s dick filled him over and over.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was perfectly balanced and Haru needed more. He needed to feel Makoto more, needed to be filled more, needed to be pushed more. Gritting his teeth, Haru pulled Makoto’s hand off his waist and brought it to his own erection. Long fingers wrapped around his dick and Haru sighed with relief as Makoto flicked the tip.

The water had started to go cold but Haru’s skin still felt heated. He could feel the burning in his stomach grow with each thrust. His dick jerked as Makoto played with him. He could feel Makoto hardening inside him, every once in a while his erection twitching against him. His body was beginning to grow tired and it difficult to keep his feet flat on the tile. Growling, Haru picked up his pace and rode Makoto as hard as he could, his hands pressed against his lover’s chest for leverage. Makoto cried out and forgot Haru’s rule about moving, his hips rolling up to meet Haru. It felt like his erection was going to tear Haru apart but he couldn’t care. It felt so, so good and Makoto was so close to that one spot.

And then Haru’s world went black. His body went taught as Makoto pumped him to completion. For one blissful moment, Haru hung on the edge and felt the most intense pleasure he could remember. Then he was tumbling forward and couldn’t remember a thing.

When he could focus on the world around him once more, Haru realized he was shivering and cold. Beneath him, Makoto was panting hard, his body quivering from the force of his release. Wincing, Haru pushed himself up and slowly turned the water off. They were both covered in Haru’s cum but neither could bring themselves to care. Carefully, Haru wiggled forward until Makoto fell out of him. He felt battered and bruised but also very sated.

Curling up against Makoto’s chest, Haru knew it wouldn’t be long before his boyfriend wrapped him in a towel and carried him to bed. Makoto chuckled as he drew Haru to him.

“Haru really is the best in the water.” Blushing bright red, Haru buried his face in Makoto’s chest, pinching his side mercilessly.

 


End file.
